


Fire and Ice - The Ten Days Of Kinkmas

by myownremorse



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Dom!Loki, Heavy BDSM, Loki Does What He Wants, Sub!Natasha, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownremorse/pseuds/myownremorse
Summary: What happens when a god with a hidden vendetta is left alone on his own floor of the Avengers Tower with only a small red headed assassin to play with?





	1. The Predator and His Prey

It had been five years since the Battle of New York, but that did not mean that Natasha had forgotten about it. In fact, right now, it was the freshest memory in her mind. The newly rebuilt SHIELD had just met to decide once again the fate of Loki. Thor, the forgiving brother that he was, desired to have Loki here on Earth with him after he had helped him just a few years before. He believed that the Avengers, himself included, could keep the best eye on him, especially when Thor was to be called elsewhere. 

Parole for a God. Natasha knew what that would look like before Coulson ever told her. Once it was decided, Loki was to be given a floor at the Avengers Tower to himself, and to be consulted by SHIELD when needed. The Avengers were tasked with making sure he stayed out of trouble. How they were supposed to do that was beyond the assassin, but the weight of most of this ended up falling on her shoulders considering she was the one with a most stable job where her bosses could keep her in one place to watch him. Tony couldn't even counted on to be mentally stable. No one knew where Bruce was. Thor wasn't always around. And let's be honest, it wasn't the best idea to have Clint in charge of the man who had made his life miserable. 

So here she was today, walking up the stairs from her floor to the one Loki resided in to do her daily check on him. She hated this job so much. It took everything in her power not to kill him in his sleep. 

The trickster god had been idle for the most part, walking down the halls with a small Starkpad and simply studying something on it. He could hear someone walking up the stairs and as he said, not everybody can sneak up on him. Smirking, he returned to his room right before she saw him, keeping away the item and leading her right back into his room.

Laying down, he smirked and pretended to be asleep to see what she would try to do.

Natasha turned down the corner to where she knew his room to be. Tony had given her the rundown on how everything was going to be set up. There weren't to be any weapons of any sort for him to have access to. And his coming and leaving his floor to go to any other floor would be logged and every member of the team would be notified immediately. 

Seeing his door open, she carefully stepped towards the door frame, poking her head through. He was there on the bed, asleep, or so it seemed. With his eyes closed, her own wandered over his body, trying to determine whether or not he was indeed sleeping, or if that was even the real Loki. “Blue is a disgusting color,” she said loud enough for him to hear her, wondering if it might get him to forfeit his position pretending to be asleep if he was actually pretending. 

She was right though. Blue is a disgusting color. Did he need to react to it though?

“And so is red,” he said, sighing softly. His eyelids fluttered open, looking right back at her with a little smirk. “What brings you here?”

Natasha held back the urge to roll her eyes and stepped inside, crossing her arms. He seemed calm, but then again, he always did. The world could be falling to pieces, and he'd make sure to have the last word. “I came to check on you.”

“No faith in your little tracking device?” he asked, sitting upright in a swift move and tilting his head at her. “Shall I play mother? Would you like tea?”

Loki got up to his feet. His black shirt clung to his chest as his sleeves were pulled up to his elbows. He was barefooted, walking towards the pantry kitchen that he had and opening cupboards. “You know, if I were you. I would not trust technology so much. It is hardly accurate.”

“I don't trust people, much less the things they've created.” Her eyes followed him as he walked around the room. The way in which he moved reminded her of herself. There was a practiced alacrity, that to her knowledge, came to him without training. She watched as he started to move through the cupboards. He was kidding himself if he believed she'd taste anything he made her. “You're not my mother.”

“Ah, no. No, indeed I am not,” he paused in the middle of pulling out a bag of tea, looking distractedly at a spot in the wall when he realises she must have not heard of the expression before. Or that she was just playing it so. The trickster glanced over his shoulder and gave a smirk to her as his hands continued to work. “And I sure hope I am not your father either.”

Turning around with a cup of tea, he offered it to her with a gentle smile. He knew she would not take it, she was too wary and so he shrugged and walked away, taking a sip of it and sitting back down. 

Natasha narrowed her eyes at the cup in his hands. She wouldn't take it. Even if he drank it himself, there was no guarantee that he wasn't immune or it wasn't some spell he did that would only apply to her. Bottom line was that she didn't trust him. Her arms crossed over her chest, and she took in a deep breath, watching him. No matter how many years it had been, Natasha never got used to seeing him in plain clothes, so informal. “You know better than to think I'd take anything you give me.”

“Why are you here, Natasha Romanova?” he asked again, licking his lips and looking up to her. “You are not here to visit me. Nor have you anything to gloat. So why have you come? What is it you hold within your heart that you desire from me?”

Loki set the cup of tea aside and leaned forward in his seat. His emerald green eyes were menacing as he stared at her, trying to read her eyes. Ever since he gave up trying to openly spite Thor, he had picked up a few new skills. One of which, evidently, was to read a person’s calamity behind calmed eyes. Natasha was a walking billboard of it.

“I told you,” she repeated. “I'm here to check on you. Gloating is just a bonus.” Natasha wasn't lying. She loved being able to rub in the fact that they had won, that Clint was safe and away from him, that he had never fulfilled his vow to ruin her. How could she not?

The assassin remained standing as Loki watched her. She stood a little taller, her arms tightening across her chest. “Don't look at me like that.”

He broke into a devious smirk, noticing her resolve slowly dissipating. “Like what? It is you who walked into the lion’s den, and you worry about being seen as a slab of fresh meat?” he questions, his eyes still fixated on her face.

In a moment, his gaze began to go over her form. Slowly, his eyes took in her every curve and the way she so confidently stood. There was more than just evil in his eyes, no. Not evil. There was something else within him… Something she might not expect.

Her eyebrows knitted slowly as she continued to keep her eyes on him. It must have been a long time since he had seen someone else, any other person. He'd look at anyone like that if he'd been starved for social interaction, right?

Natasha knew that look. She saw it all too often on jobs. It came with the work. Her arms slowly uncrossed and her hands found themselves at her sides, ready to defend herself if need be. “I'm leaving.”

“Already?” he asked raising an eyebrow at her as she readied herself to leave. “Are you afraid of me, Natasha?”

Loki got up to his feet, his eyes fixed on her face. He could almost smell it radiating from her. The fear that she had for him, so much that she felt the need to defend herself somehow. “I just want to play.”

All of a sudden, there was a beeping sound. It was a familiar sound that her phone made when it received a notification, and not just any notification. It was the notification that the Avengers would receive when Loki is in another floor that was not his own.

Natasha’s face slowly drained of color as he stood and she made sure her distance was a safe one from her. He looked horrifying even in the plain state he was in. He almost looked as if he was famished, as if the food here wasn't enough for him and he was looking for something else. 

It sure as hell wasn't going to be her. 

Realization quickly swept over her face at the sound. This wasn't Loki. She had failed, and she had done so horribly. Immediately, the redhead turned and bolted out the door and down the hallway, trying to think of the fastest route to the elevator. She fumbled for her phone as she ran, trying to call Tony to tell him that Loki was on the loose, but for some reason, her call wouldn't go through. “Shit. Jarvis, tell Stark to put the building on lockdown. Now!” 

Unbeknownst to her, there had been a system put up that was especially built to cater for the presence of the trickster. As soon as the building was put on lockdown, the first floor that was blocked from both access in and out was Loki’s. It was the way to keep him trapped inside if something happens to the building.

“Where are you running off to, doll?” his voice resonated from down the halls. The white walls were clean and spotless, but by now it was just a horrendous sight. Every hallway looked same. The doors led to nowhere and the windows had sealed shut in the lockdown. “Do you truly believe that you could run away from me?”

Once she made it to the elevator, Natasha frantically pressed the button to bring it to her, but it didn't light up. Frustrated, she smashed the button once more but to no avail. She let out a harsh breath and looked around. All the lights had gone out, and there was complete silence save for the sound of Loki’s voice. But it wasn't him. Loki had left the floor. Or that's what her phone had told her. 

She needed to get out and bring Loki back. If he was gone, it was her fault, and who knows what kind of destruction he'd bring. That would be even more lives on her record if he got out. So instead of pleading with the elevator, the assassin took a deep breath and sprinted back down the corridor, taking a sharp right turn to where she knew the stairs to be. As long as Loki wasn't on the floor, she was free to roam where she pleased without worrying she'd run into him. That didn't make it any harder to ignore the voices. Her skin slowly started to crawl, and she felt her heartbeat in her throat at each word. 

Surprisingly, the staircase was accessible. The lockdown was not complete it seemed, as she was able to head down from it. The door slammed closed when she came from it and just few seconds later, the door opened and slammed again. Footsteps could be heard, stalking her closely.

“How quickly can you run? Where to?” he asked, his voice echoing down the stairwell that was only lit by the red emergency light. “Tell me… Perhaps… I could be of help.”

His voice was growing louder, a sign that he was coming closer to her at an alarming rate. There was no guarantee that this was not Loki, or a confirmation that the notification worked at all. As that fact remains unexplored, her phone beeped again. Loki had gone to another floor.

Natasha continued to bolt down the stairs, her pace quickening after hearing him only seconds after she closed the door. None of this was making any sense. How could he be chasing her and on a completely different floor. Maybe the Loki on another floor was fake. Maybe both were fake and he was sitting in a room somewhere watching her run around like a chicken with her head cut off. 

In all honesty, she didn't have many options. These were the emergency escape stairs. They only went to the bottom floor. On a lock down, they would not open from the outside unless Tony's special code was punched into the door. She didn't have any other option than to keep running down the flights of stairs. Natasha remained quiet, hoping maybe this Loki would give up or think she wasn't down there. The stairwell was mostly dark anyways. And after a certain amount of time, the red lights would go off, leaving the building in complete darkness. She just had to last. 

“If there was one thing anybody should learn, it would be not to run away from a trickster,” he called, his voice in the distance and his footsteps were faded. “You of all people should know.”

Suddenly appearing in front of her, he grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall. “Hello, doll.”

Her head turned back to see how far behind her she was until she felt something in front of her. It was him. Suddenly, she felt the cold wall up behind her back, Loki looming over her. Natasha's eyes widened and she raised a knee, kicking out at his shin. “Let go of me,” she snarled, baring her teeth. 

“Do you honestly think that would hurt me?” he smirked, raising her up slightly and pinning her to the wall, her feet dangling on the floor. “I have plans for you, little dolly.”

Natasha took in a long breath, biting back the yelp from kicking his shin. He was like a tree. Feeling the ground leave from beneath her feet, the assassin, looked at him, her eyes finally starting to level with his now that he was holding her up. Her fists clenched above her head, and she tried to yank her fists away. She needed to get to her phone. She needed Tony, Thor, anyone. 

Seeing that she wasn't going to be able to reach her phone, Natasha opened her mouth, her voice catching softly in the back of her throat. “Jarvis, get Tony now!” This was the real Loki, and even though she was glad he was still in the tower, he wasn't on his floor, and if he stopped messing with her, he could leave whenever he pleased. He just had to keep walking. 

Leaning closer when she yelled for the A.I, he smirked and chuckled as he whispered in her ear. “Do you think they have enough time to figure out what is happening? No, dolly… But there will be plenty of time for me and you. I’m going to make sure your hands and feet won’t work for you, bind you up nice and tight… Then I’m going to run my fingers all over you, sweetly… gently… intimately. And you will try to scream, oh how you will try to scream. And that is when I’ll take you. I’ll ravage you like the beautiful doll that you are, and by the end of it… You will beg for more. Now… shall we?”

He twirled her around, pinning her arms with his godly strength and his other hand covering her mouth. He grabbed her and pulled her away up the stairwell again, soon exiting to where his room was just so he could continue his sexual escapade.

Her eyes widened quickly, and she furiously tried to pull away from him again, but to no avail. Natasha could feel her stomach sinking low inside of her as she watched Loki, her body freezing as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. His words sent chills down her entire body. Clenching her jaw, she pulled her head away from him as much as she could, attempting to twist away from him but only arching herself up against him in the process. 

It wasn't long before he had grabbed her and was already dragging her back up the stairs. She opened her mouth to say something but his hand quickly came down in front of her mouth, silencing her. As Natasha was being pulled up the stairs, she forced herself to calm down despite the fear that was gripping her. The assassin hooked her heels on one of the steps, trying to keep him from going up as she let out a half scream. 

It was a great technique to do that, had he not been an actual demigod who could practically carry an elephant over his head. He picked her up easily and carried her all the way to her room, dropping her on the floor and locking the door. “Lockdown,” he said and the door disappeared, boarded up by the A.I. “Confused? Technology is so much easier to manipulate than humans are, and humans are already so weak in the mind. Look at you…”

Natasha yelled her disputes, but nothing could be heard from behind his hand. She fought hard against him as he carried her, determined to make this unpleasant for him. But it didn't make much of a difference because they were soon back in his- no, her room. She paled at the realization. His room at least was weapon free. Her room was filled with all sorts of toys that she knew would be her undoing. When he dropped her on the ground, she quickly stood, stumbling back. 

Then the door disappeared. 

Every ounce of hope that she had for getting out of this disappeared once her ability to leave was gone. Her mouth opened slightly, letting out a short, shaking breath. Manipulation. That's how he got the notification to think he had left. She had been so stupid. Her fist clenched at her side, ready to strike him if he got close. “How long were you planning that?”

“Hm. Not long enough,” he said, taking a step closer to her and pushing his hair back out of his face. “I must say, you made it tough for me. Good fight.”

“Fuck you,” she growled, looking around her room. She knew where her weapons were. All she needed to do was to get herself near a good one.

He smirked and gauged her next move. She looked right about to run a direction and where her eyes went, he took a quick step towards it. He was circling into her, running forward and trying to grab her.

As she lunged towards her dresser, he stepped right in front of her. Instead, she side stepped and jumped towards her closet, grabbing the door and yanking it shut behind her. The assassin put all of her weight against the door, grabbing the machete she kept above the door just in case. She held it in one hand and bolstered the door with the rest of her body. 

He could easily have broken the door but he did not. He simply kept pounding on it for a good long while. And then, there was just silence.

Throughout the loudness, Natasha gritted her teeth and stayed pressed up against the door. Every once in a while she'd yell at him to stop. But then he did. Everything was quiet. It was a trap, she knew it. So she continued to push against the door. 

After a long moment of silence, there was one strong push and the door came off its hinges. Loki had broken it and then he grabbed her by the hair, dragging her out of the closet. He grabbed her arm and twisted it, making her drop the machete. “Not so much of a Black Widow now, are we? Let’s see how perfect you really are…”

He dragged her to her bed, cuffing her hands above her head and ripping her top off easily. With him pinning her down, there was not much she could do. “Oh look at you. Perfect round breasts. What are they for if not for me to do this?” he asks, squeezing them and smirking as she screamed. He wanted to just hurt her as a beginning, to establish that he truly was in power. But he did not plan to kill her.

Natasha yanked hard at the cuffs, yelling out at him, a mixture of pain and fear. Her legs kicked wildly beneath him, and she reared her knees up, jabbing him in the back in an attempt to hurt him or knock him off. She squirmed angrily beneath him, trying to raise herself from the bed to make him lose his balance and fall off, but he was deceptively heavy. After a good moment of struggling, Natasha fell back into the bed, panting softly. This wasn't getting her anywhere, but it was hurting. She bit down into the side of her cheek, letting out a restrained groan, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was in pain. But between scraping her heels on the stairs and being dragged by her hair, she was already off to a rough start. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I like this, dolly. And I like you,” he said, squeezing her again before smirking as he continues to strip her out. Her thrashing would only help him take her clothes off faster, not hinder him. Then finally he leaned over her naked form, her knees tied up to the headboard and high enough to hide nothing from his sight. “The carpet does match the drapes.”

As he started to tie her legs back to the headboard, Natasha inhaled sharply. She couldn't breathe. Well, she could, but only if she calmed down. The redhead closed her eyes as her nostrils flared, taking in way too much air at once. She knew where this was going, but she didn't understand why. She needed to calm down, and she knew where she needed to go to get there. 

-x-

“The handcuffs are vital to their training. Without them, they won't know their place. If they're to be the perfect weapon, they must be weldable. And that can only happen once they have become not their own.”

Madame B had explained it to the doctors over and over again. It wasn't as if they had some moral compass keeping them from tying the girls up in their sleep. If they had any moral obligations, they wouldn't be working in the Red Room. It just didn't make sense to them. Why waste time in the brainwashing room just to make the girls dependent on the cuffs to sleep?

“Because we need them dependent on us,” she'd say. “They must be pliable. Perfect soldiers who will obey without questioning. They are strong, but their will is ours. And that is what makes them deadly. Lethality without question.” 

-x-

Looking up at Loki, Natasha slowly calmed her breathing, straining against the chains again before slowly giving up. She stayed quiet as she watched him, clenching her fists. 

“That’s right,” he whispered as she calmed herself down and stopped fighting. “Deep down, you know that I am right. You are meant for the taking. Perfect, little dolly who will always need a master to take care of you.”

His hands were roaming her body, his fingertips gently caressing her and mapping her body out. Licking his thumb, he pushed it into her core and then started teasing her clit. “Look at how beautiful you are.”

Her jaw remained tightly clenched as she stared at him, never breaking eye contact. Her whole body shook beneath him. She didn't know if it was from anger or from fear. But she did know she hated being called ‘dolly.’ 

“Don't call me that,” she demanded, her voice coming out angry and rough as if she was trying to hold something in. Her skin twitched beneath his touch almost like his fingers were hot irons she tried to stay away from. She froze when she saw him licking his thumb, and she did her best to inch away from him, but it was no good. 

Feeling him touch her, her whole body ceased movement. She didn't know if he was using magic or if she was just being unwillingly responsive to him, but she felt her hips slowly cant up into his touch. “No..”

“No?” he teased with a smirk, his finger still lightly rubbing her and his eyes watching her every expression. Her cheeks had gone red, maybe out of anger or embarrassment. But maybe even out of pleasure. “That’s right. You just realised that you are a little whore. And now you know how it feels like to be tied down and taken advantage of. Let me show you how it feels… truly.”

Taking off his shirt and his pants, the trickster was soon stark naked and looming over her body. He teased the head of his shaft up and down her exposed slit, smirking as he watched her. “Such a dirty little quim. You like being ravaged this way, don’t you?”

In a single thrust, he pushed into her hard and surprisingly. He wanted her body to feel the shock and react accordingly. Her mind may say otherwise, but it would not be difficult to break her resolve and turn her into the little girl from the red room again.

She continued to glare up at him, pulling the cuffs taught as she tried to squirm her hips away even though she knew it wouldn't make a difference. The assassin let out a soft whimper when she felt him press against her. She wanted all of this to stop, but a small part of her wanted him to keep going. It was the part of her that she never let out, not since she escaped the KGB. Natasha was her own person now, and that's how she wanted to keep it. No one else had taken the time to try to crack her shell and get to the small girl inside who just wanted to be lead, controlled. 

It was a part of the reason why she resisted attachment of any sort. Or any sort of subservience in work. The desire to be close to something would control her, and she didn't want that. Natasha never wanted to be controlled again. And if she wasn't careful, she knew what would happen if she let him control her. 

Natasha fervently shook her head and tried once more to pull away but soon felt him inside of her, ripping a short, broken scream from the redhead. She winced softly and closed her eyes for the first time that night. Her body froze underneath him, and her face screwed up as if she was repulsed by the very thought of having him this close. 

It satisfied him to hear her scream, to see her close her eyes and try to pretend it was not happening. Instead of moving away, he ran his hands all over her and began to move into her.

“Why are you all silent now? Afraid to be seen in such a lewd position?” he chuckled as he began to kiss down her neck and jut his hips into her. “You are really flexible, aren’t you?”

He grabbed her face, making her face him and thrusting hard into her. He was not here to make love to her, he was here to break her and to use her the way she had been molded to be. “I knew from the moment I read your files that you are nothing. Nothing but a trained quim for the taking.”

“You.. read my file?” Natasha's eyes slowly began to sting as she was forced to watch him. She let out a soft groan, trying to adjust to the size and the angle, but it wasn't working. Nat let out a soft gasp, shuddering against him. She thought that maybe if she begged him to stop he would, but she knew better than that. So instead, she bit down on her lip and tried to keep herself from making any noises. Despite what Loki wanted, this wasn't enjoyable for her. Her eyes closed again, and she felt herself get lost in a memory. Oh no. 

It was happening. She was slipping into the familiar feeling again. Eyes closed wasn't keeping herself grounded, so she opened her red eyes and looked up at the ceiling instead of Loki. 

Whoever said Loki was skinny definitely has not seen him in person. He was huge and tall. His body looming over her as he moved into her, he was just too close to ignore.

“Yes, I read your files. And Barton told me everything,” he growled. Like a hammer to the nail, his every thrust was precise and she bounced on the bed each time. 

Her face lost all of its color, and she sighed, going slack against the bed. She couldn't fight him, and she wasn't getting out of this. Instead, Natasha gradually relaxed beneath him, focusing her eyes on him. The faster he was finish, the faster she could leave. Surely Tony would come looking for her soon. Her head slowly fell back into the pillow, and she calmed her breathing. “We've had this conversation..”

“Have we?” he smirked, angling his body so he could hit her in her most vulnerable spots. Licking his thumb again, he began to rub her clit as he thrusts, trying to stimulate her as he did. “I find this experience more wonderful and memorable than before. With your most intimate parts vulnerable for the taking.”

All of a sudden, he slaps her across the face and grabs her by the jaw. “Look at me when I take you. I want you to remember this moment. The moment you lent your cunt to your enemy simply because you are meant to be taken. The moment your body loses its resolve out of pleasure… This is the moment you will have repeated, this is the violation you will grow to love. And I am the one you will crave for.”

“Shit-” Natasha gasped softly and reclenched her jaw, reluctantly bringing her eyes to his. Feeling his pressure on her, she barely let out a restrained moan, furrowing her brow angrily at her body betraying her. She swallowed hard and shook her head at his words. “I'll never crave you, you sick- perverted monster-” 

He slapped her again. Once, twice. And then his mouth latched onto hers, kissing her passionately and forcefully as he rolls his hips into hers. Pulling away, he smirks and begins to move harder and faster into her. His hand returned to her jaw, his eyes fixated on hers as he establishes his dominance over her.

The strangled moan meant many things, one of which was how her body was slowly reacting to him. “Oh don’t worry. I have a good stamina,” he told her, going on and on for what seemed like hours of tormented teasing and hard fucking.

The kiss did something in Natasha, and she felt herself slowly melt into him. Despite how much she tried to stop herself, she couldn't. Her fists slowly unclenched, and her body relaxed as she looked back up at him when he pulled away. In this moment, she was his, and she knew it. There was no way she could get out of it, and she loved it. It scared her and it amazed her, and she hated it. The moans slowly became more frequent and easier to the assassin as she sat below him, unable to move and just lying there. 

At that moment, he knew it. She belonged to him now and there was no other way he could have it. He leaned over as she stopped fighting, his lips kissing down her neck and his hips continuing to thrust hard into her. “I hope you are on birth control,” he whispered as he twitches within her.

Smirking, he unloads himself deep within her with a groan. His emerald green eyes were fixated on hers, ensuring that she knew what he was doing. That she was taking his seed and if she was not on birth control, then it would be his child she would carry.

“Trust me, I am,” she nodded quickly, gasping softly as she felt him move inside her. Natasha swallowed slowly and just laid there still beneath him, breathing shakily. She let out a low groan, and let her head fall back into the sheets. 

His lips pressed kisses on her body, leaving bite marks on her breasts close to her nipples just for the heck of it. Then he nibbled lightly on them before drawing away, pulling out of her and watching the seed spill out of her. “Look at that. What a beautiful sight,” he chuckled and rubbed on her clit again.

Her body slowly tensed, and her eyes closed. She tried to slowly lift her hips into his touch, not wanting to seem desperate, but horribly wanting this. Natasha bit down on her lip and let out a low hum. 

Of course now that he had taken his fill, it was her turn. Like he promised, it would be something she craved and so he began to rub her slowly, sensually. It was a tormentingly pleasurable situation for them both. He pushed two fingers into her, his thumb continuing to stimulate her clit as she moved her hips into his touch.

“And what did I say? Do you not want this? Pleasure you should desire,” he smirked.

“Fuck you.” Her voice came out raspy and desperate despite the fact that she said she didn't want this. She didn't, but she really did. Natasha closed her eyes, licking her lips as she tensed, chasing the sensation he was giving her, but she didn't have to chase for very long, having already been more than ready for him to touch her, and she slowly found her release in a quiet shudder, biting down on her lip as she shook around him. 

He knew that look anywhere. The euphoric sensation that women would have upon the touch of an experienced man. Pulling his hand away, he pushed them into her mouth and smirked. “Taste yourself… and taste my seed. This is what you will have.”

Finally, he got up and pulled his clothes back on, leaving her in that tied up position on her bed. “Perhaps the others would rush in to look for you in a while. You did call for a lockdown after all.”

“No,” Natasha mumbled less than coherently, trying weakly to sit up. She couldn't have them come in and see her like this. It'd be horribly embarrassing, and they more than likely wouldn't let her be in charge of Loki anymore. As.. ironic as that seemed. The assassin shook her head, trying to look up at him. “Let me go.”

“Should I?” he walked back over and touched her ear gently. He stroked her hair and grinned. “You look splendid this way. Drenched in sweat and cum. I want to see this more often… But as of now…”

He snapped his fingers and undid all her bindings. The cuff undid itself and he walked to the end of the bed.

As the bindings disappeared, her body slumped into the bed. Her painfully stretched legs found their spot back horizontal once more. Letting out a soft wince, she repositioned herself, trying to work out her sore muscles. She could still feel the places on her skin that he had touched. She felt cold. Natasha slowly turned her head and looked at him. “Thank you.”

Loki only smirked at her gratitude, fixing his hair and walking towards the door. Glancing around the room, he hummed softly. “What a mess,” he said.

“Go away,” she mumbled, turning over and wrapping her arms around a pillow after pulling a blanket up to cover herself. Everything moved slowly. Natasha wasn't usually one to turn her back to anyone, but she did to Loki. It wasn't because she trusted him, it was the farthest thing from it. She knew she couldn't stop him from doing anything he wanted, so why force herself to be in a position where she'd be ready to defend herself. It didn't matter. If he wanted to hurt her, he'd hurt her. If he wanted to fuck her, well he'd do that too. 

“I’ll see you again sometime, the others might be looking for you though. Do cover up well,” he said, tapping the wall and the door comes unboarded again. “Goodnight, doll.”

With that, the trickster left the room and headed back to where he should be. All he knew now was the fact that he’s done it. He’s made her his special little doll and he was satisfied for a first step’s success. He had to go back and think up other things to do now.

Natasha sat there quietly, tightly gripping the pillow between her legs and arms. She could feel her body become heavy as she breathed silently. Her eyes fluttered closed. She felt dead inside, but what was new? The assassin had become someone else's once more. It had been so long, but it was what she was made for, and she knew it. The redhead slowly fell asleep, lying rock still for hours.


	2. Kneel for Me

Who knew? The redhead assassin was so good at being a doll that the trickster just craved for more. At first, he thought it would just antagonize her and he would be done with her. And then came the next day…

There had been a meeting to discuss matters of the week, one of which was the fact that an emergency lockdown had been called for just the evening before. Fury was not amused.

“Will somebody please tell me what the fuck happened?” the man asked, looking down the conference table angrily with his one eye. Loki sat across from Natasha, blissful ignorance on his face. “I leave this place for a day and a damned lockdown was issued. Who was it? Own up!”

Without looking at Loki, Natasha took a deep breath and looked at Fury. “It was me.” She refused to look at the god, knowing what unbearable look most be waiting for her if she did. “I thought Loki,” she started, saying his name with absolute ire, “had gotten out. My phone glitched. I was wrong.”

“Me?” he asked, looking at the rest and chuckled softly. “I was in my room the entire time. Very nice system, by the way. Total lockdown on my floor, disallows me to even look out the window.”

“That's the point.” Her eyes finally drifted to him, glaring daggers in his direction. If she got in trouble, it was going to be his fault, and she made sure he knew it. 

He smirked when she snapped at him. She was trying her best to keep their secret hidden and he knew it.

“Well you should have checked with someone before you call for the damned lockdown. The entire building was running around like headless chickens!” Fury yelled before turning to look at Tony. “You better fix the systems. I don’t need unnecessary lockdowns happening again!”

“Hey. How is this suddenly my fault now?”

“You did build the system,” Steve suggested. For some reason, they started bickering about nothing. In the meantime, Loki glanced to Natasha and smirked at her.

She remained silent, her jaw clenching as she looked at him. Had she been closer to him, she probably would have kicked him again, even though it wouldn't do anything. Natasha turned and nodded to Fury, mumbling her apology. She felt slightly bad knowing Tony was getting reprimanded for something he didn't do, but it was better than the alternative: them finding out about Loki. 

After a quick debrief of the week’s events, they were all dismissed. As a result of her actions, however, Loki was made to tag along with her everywhere she went. This would have been a truly torturing punishment had it not been exactly what he needed.

“Who the hell are they punishing,” Natasha started as they walked back inside the tower. “Me or you?”

“I’m not the one who called for an immediate lockdown,” he said, shrugging slightly as he walked closely behind her. His hand grazed her ass, teasing her even as they walked towards the elevator.

Her eyes immediately rolled, her jaw clenching. And as soon as they got into the elevator, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, shoving him against the wall of the elevator. “Don't. Touch. Me.” She glared up at him as she slammed the button behind her to take them up to his floor where she'd drop him off.

He leaned onto the elevator wall, smirking at her. Then as they reach his floor, he spun them around and pinned her to the wall instead. “I will touch you. I will touch you all the time, anywhere I want. Anytime I want.”

Natasha froze against the wall, her breath catching as she felt herself once more be put in this position. She stared up at him silently, shifting uncomfortably against him. Her head shook, and she tried to headbutt him. 

Taking the hit to his face, he fell back and clutched his nose but as she tried to escape, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out to his bedroom. “Have I made myself unclear? You belong to me now, you are my doll.”

“Have I made myself unclear to you?! I told you to stop calling me that!” The redhead let out a yelp and grabbed at his wrist, trying to get him to stop. Her eyes slowly started to sting, and she attempted to throw an elbow back at his side as she was dragged along. 

“And what else would I call you? What else are you but a slab of meat for the taking? For the lion?” he raised an eyebrow as he pinned her to the wall. It was not that difficult to kill her, to end her pathetic mortal life, but Loki did not want that. “I am your master now. I am the king. Kneel, and I shall give you mercy.”

The fucking wall, always with the goddamn wall. Natasha rolled her eyes, trying to mask the pain as she pursed her lips. She could just tell the team and get herself out of this. Last one more endeavor, then tell Tony. Then they'd ship him back to Asgard, and she'd be done with him. Nat slowly got lost in this thought as she planned her freedom, her eyes wandering for a second as she clearly wasn't listening to him. 

“Are you not listening to me?” he growled and pushed her to the floor in his room. Before she could get back up, he crawled over her and grabbed her jaw again. “I said kneel for me.”

Before Natasha could stop him, she was on the ground. She let out a low grunt and scrambled to get up, but felt his hand gripping her jaw. She reflexively grabbed his wrist with both hands, cautioning him from doing anything that might hurt her. The redhead went silent and simply looked up at Loki, her hair falling in her face as she did. 

Her eyes, her expression, her body posture. It was not of someone trying to get away. She was not protesting either, just trying not to get hurt. Pulling away, he stood tall, looming over her. “Kneel for me,” he commanded again, his voice low and almost threatening. “Show me your loyalty, to your master and king.”

“And if I don't?”

“Then I will kill you with your own weapons,” he whispered, his eyes running over her body. “Why bother to wear underthings when you will remove them for me anyway?”

Natasha begrudgingly kneeled, crossing her arms over her chest in ironic defiance. She ignored his comment about her undergarments, but it got her to thinking. How did he know what she was wearing anyways? It wasn't as if it was uncommon for Natasha to go commando. She had learned to be pretty comfortable with her body. It was a part of the job. “Happy?”

“Not yet,” he said, stepping closer to her and running his thumb over her lips. He reached down for a hand, then placed it over his bulge. “You know what to do. Don’t pretend not to… You were made to do this when you were a child, I know. I told you, I did my research before this.”

Her jaw slowly clenched. She had half a mind to bite his finger. She had done that when she was a child too. She continued to glare at him, trying to pull her hand away as if the thought of touching him repulsed her, which it did. Maybe she'd bite more than his finger. “No.”

Leaning down, he grabbed her hands and places them behind her, tying her nice and tight to her feet in that position. “Should not hide your assets,” he said, practically ripping her top off.

“Where the fuck did you get the rope from?” Natasha tried to yank her arms away, but it didn't do very much. Instead, she shook her head and stared at her shirt which was now in pieces on the ground. “That was a gift. From Tony.”

“From your collection of sex toys,” he whispered in her ear and smirked as he did just the same to her bra. “Well, good luck explaining to him how you got it tattered.”

He studied her face and trailed his fingers over her face, her nose and her lips. His hands then reached down, grabbing and fondling her. “How long can you hold your breath?”

She knew exactly where this was going, and she didn't like the looks of it. Her breathing slowly tensed as she leaned back, pulling her chest away from him. “Not long,” Natasha lied, shaking her head. 

“Surely long enough,” he said, grabbing her jaw so she stayed in place with her mouth open. His free hand was busy undoing his pants and pulling it down. 

Natasha let out short, desperate grunts as she tried to pull her face away. But without her balance, she didn't have much leverage to keep herself upright. Her knees twisted from under her, and she fell over slightly in her attempts to pull away. “Not long at- all.”

Her falling over towards him made it easier for whatever he had planned to do. He had started to rub his shaft head all over her lips and her face. He wanted her to get accustomed to the smell, the taste of him. Forcing her mouth open, he tried to pry her mouth with his fingers.

Her eyebrows knitted as she looked up at him furiously, wishing she had her hands so she could push him away, but she couldn't. The assassin gagged softly as she felt him force his way inside, her eyes slowly starting to sting once more as she tried unsuccessfully to cough and make the pain go away. Natasha yelled loudly around his fingers, trying to pull her head back as much as she could. Seeing as how it made no difference, Nat raised an angry, defiant eyebrow and bit down on whatever fingers he had put in her mouth. Her teeth sunk into his skin, and she tasted the almost familiar taste of blood. But his was slightly different. 

Yelping and pulling his finger away from her teeth, he pinched her nose and shut her mouth instead. “Let’s see how long you can hold your breath then, quim.”

Natasha's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't gotten the chance to take a breath properly before he cut off her air completely. It wasn't very long, by Natasha's standards, before she felt her lungs starting to burn. The edges of her vision began to turn black, and she started to feel lighter. Her chest felt as if it were about to burst, but there was another feeling that started to grow in her lower torso and spread throughout her body, sending chills as she tried to ignore the feeling and start breathing instead. As brief as the feeling was, it was hard to ignore, and soon, she was thrashing her feet as much as she could, her eyes slowly prickling again as she tried to scream, no sound coming out. 

When she thrashed, he knew it was beyond her control. She could not breathe and so he released her mouth so she could breathe from it and smirked. Right as her mouth opened, he forced his shaft into it and began to push.

Natasha furiously breathed in air through her nose, trying to catch her breath. Her lungs were burning, and her eyes closed as she tried to ignore the protrusion from her mouth. Her body felt weak, and she groaned softly, slumping to her knees further as she took him in. 

Even as she slumped, he held her jaw and began to move. Each thrust was slow and sensual, violating her in every humiliating way possible. He liked it so much, the way she closed her eyes to pretend he was not there.

“Are you wishing it to be somebody else, dolly? An old flame? A new one?” he asked teasingly.

At his words, she clenched her fists behind her back. The way he spoke to her, it made her angry, embarrassed, and strangely, frustratingly turned on. She knew what he was doing, and it was going to kill her. Natasha reluctantly opened up her eyes, looking up at him as she decided she'd test the waters, letting her teeth lightly graze him.

Her teeth grazing his shaft did nothing to hurt him, but actually gave a pleasure to him. Of course, a moan escaped from his throat. The sound was deep, raspy and sexual. It was the sound of a man who enjoyed taking a woman on her knees, begging for mercy. His pace became a little faster, his thrust going deeper as his member moves deep enough to touch her throat.

Her eyebrows furrowed. That definitely wasn't the reaction she was looking for. When he moaned, she felt a pang shoot straight to her core. She was doing this to him. The God of Mischief was moaning because of her. Feeling him push in further, she sat up a little, trying to get a better angle to accommodate him more, only barely choking once as she took him in. 

When she moved, so did he. It was pleasuring to him and she was actually accommodating. He moved so he could get deeper and then held himself there for a while, meeting her eyes as if letting her know that this is it. This is how long she could hold her breath to keep him inside her mouth for. When she gagged, he pulled out of her mouth and smirked.

“Such a good girl, give it to me once more,” he told her, letting her breathe for a moment and then began to move into her mouth again.

Natasha calmed her breathing and took in a long one, no pun intended. Her shoulders relaxed as she looked up at him, tilting her head into his hand and taking him in slowly. She slacked her jaw and ran her tongue under his base gently. This time, it was a lot more relaxed once she had finally given in and stopped fighting. Her eyes flicked up to him, and she let out a soft moan around him.   
He knew she was slowly letting go of her inhibitions and boy did it feel good. Her tongue moving on him earned her a well-deserved moan from him. He finger touched her cheek gently, enjoying the most out of this.

His fingertips pushed her hair out of her face, cupping her cheeks and beginning to thrust into her mouth with a loud moan. “Yes… That’s it… Mmm…”

She kept watching him as he thrust into her mouth. The assassin continued to moan softly as she bobbed her head in front of him, borderline eagerly. 

All of this did not go unnoticed to Loki, he moved with her and smirked as he looked at her. His thumb grazed over her cheeks and admired her eyes. Finally, he twitched and moaned aloud. “Yes. More,” he moaned as he moved faster into her mouth.

A series of moans and groans trailed along, the trickster feeling all the pleasure he needed from her mouth. Then he pulled out and finished up, shooting his load of seed on her face and in her mouth.

Natasha closed her eyes and sat still, breathing quietly as she tried to steady her breath flow. She swallowed silently and opened her eyes again, staring up at him. Her cheeks were flushed red, and she wanted to wipe the hair from her face, but she couldn't. Instead she knelt there, watching Loki. 

He reached over, pushing her hair out of her face and smirked. The way she knelt there was beyond beautiful. Snapping his finger, he removed the binds on her ankles and promptly picked her up. Now with her flush against his person, he traced a finger down her face. “You know… I wouldn’t say this if I do not mean it. But you are such a gorgeous being.”

The small redhead wasn't exactly the hardest person to pick up. But she never really got used to people picking her up, mostly because she'd be sure to hit someone in the face if they did. But Natasha had pretty much lost most of her fight with Loki. He would win no matter what, so why fight him? She brought her hands together and slowly rubbed her wrists, stopping when she felt him pressed against her. Her breathing picked up slightly as he touched her face. This was the same Loki who had just years before threatened to have her ruined, and now he was touching her, holding her, like this. It scared her more than anything, and she just sat still, watching him silently. 

When he complimented her, Natasha tilted her head. It definitely wasn't what she was expecting. “Thank.. you?”

“Good girl, you have manners,” he teased and smirked. He studied her face for a moment, then magicked a handkerchief for her to wipe her face with. Despite how pretty the seed seemed to be on her face, he felt the urge to have her nice and clean.

Leaning down, he began to press kisses on her neck and over her chest, once in awhile leaving marks on her as if to add on to the collection of bruises. “Perfect. Mine.”

Natasha felt her stomach slowly drop as she listened to him. While she was grateful to be clean again, being called ‘his’ was cause for distress in Natasha. It wasn't just him. Natasha had worked very hard to make sure she was no one’s. Even in relationships, possessiveness was a major turn off for Natasha. If she was honest, it just scared her. Reminded her too much of not being in control. As she sat there in his arms, she tried to just ignore her pounding heart and just enjoy the feeling of his teeth on her neck. 

When he was satisfied by his artwork, he took her away to his bed again. “Does it ache?” he asked, hooking his finger on her waistband teasingly.

She nodded quietly, lying back on the sheets. Her hand found itself on his on her waist. It was reflexive for her. She wasn't stopping him. Hell, she didn't really even know what she was doing. Loki, apparently. “Will you do something about it?”

“Do you want me to?” he asked, liking the submission in her voice. Leaning closer, he pressed a his lips on her core. Of course, there was no contact to her skin but he just wanted to tease her the most anyway. 

Natasha bit down on the inside of her lip, taking in a deep breath. She did want him to, but she wasn't keen on letting him know that even though she knew he already did. The assassin then nodded quietly, bringing a hand to her head and running her fingers through her own hair. “Yes.” 

“Manners,” he chided quietly, staring at her and waiting for her to say it. “What’s the magic word?”

“Please,” she muttered begrudgingly, yet breathily. Her eyes looked down at him, narrowing in a challenge. 

He smirked deviously, his eyes glinting darkly. Slowly, he undid her pants and pulled them off from her. He pressed teasing kisses on her while her panties were still on, his eyes fixated on her.

“Loki,” her voice came out dangerously sharp, but then she forced herself to relax again. “Please.” Any other man would know better than to tease her with her legs around his neck. It would spell disaster for him. 

Pulling down her panties, he removed it from her and tossed it aside. “Careful there with your tone,” he said, flicking a spot on her thigh as a warning. Then without much of a word, he parted her legs open and blew cool air on her.

Natasha let out a long breath and tried to just relax. Expecting him to actually touch her, she let out a low curse in Russian when she instead felt the cool air. Her hips reflexively ground down into the bed beneath her, away from the air, and she groaned softly, closing her eyes. 

If he said he was not turned on by the sight in front of him, he would be a damned liar. The way she shifted her hips out of frustration, the way she bit her lip to stop the sounds from coming out of her… They were all enough to get him hard all over again.

Pushing her knees gently, he guided her to expose herself to him again and pressed a kiss on her intimate lips. They hid a treasure within and he planned to explore the most out of that. “You do have a dirty mouth, don’t you?” he teased with a smirk.

The assassin let out an exasperated sigh and just watched the ceiling. She didn't know when she had become a writhing mess beneath him, but she had. Her breath hitched softly when she finally felt him on her, and she relaxed into the bed. “You don't even know the half of it.”

“Will I find out more then?” he smirked at the mere thought of that and parted her lips, pressing a kiss on her softness and blowing another stream of cool air just to tease her. He enjoyed watching her writhe, his lips doing the work as his hands snaked up to feel her curves.

Her eyebrows furrowed out of frustration as she gently canted her hips up to where she expected his mouth to be, only to feel the cool air on herself. Natasha groaned and just let her head fall back into the bed, her clit throbbing angrily. “Loki, please. I already said it..”

“I like you pleading, it’s sexy,” he growled softly, pressing another kiss and then finally licking her cunt as she longingly awaited for it. He could feel her tremble with need, so much different from the way she looked just a few hours ago when she tried to threaten him. This is so much better, he thought.

Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her down so she was closer and could not escape his touch. He was pinning her down right where he wanted her as his mouth continued to kiss and lick, to taste   
her juices that naturally lubricates her holes for him to ravage. He would do just that, but she does not need to know yet.

“Fuck-” Natasha laughed softly, smiling as her eyes fluttered shut. Her hips instinctively rolled up into his touch, wanting badly her release. She bit down into her lip and curled her fingers around the sheets beneath her. She had almost forgotten all sense of who the god was above her, and had she been able to see herself right now, she probably would kill someone, most likely Loki. But Natasha didn't care anymore, not right then at least. 

“I like that sound, make it again,” he told her, pushing his deep within her and tasting her walls. She was delicious and yet divinely a fight for him. Her hips rolling into his mouth, his tongue buried inside of her, the sight of her body writhing on the bed like she craved for him. It was enough proof to show that she had fallen into submission for him and he would have it no other way

A finger found its way into her core as his tongue twiddled her clit to keep her wanting, his touch meaning to make her arch herself in desire.

At his command, Natasha let out a quiet groan again, opening her eyes just long enough to catch sight of him. She could feel his long fingers inside of her, and it was driving her crazy. Her breathing slowly picked up as she felt his mouth still on her, and she whimpered softly, arching her back off of the bed. She gripped the sheets even tighter, threatening to rip them as she found herself draw closer to her release. 

“Don’t you like this?” he asked, smirking and going deeper. He wanted to do so much to her by now that her moans made his heart jump with glee. His fingers went faster, finding her most sensitive spots and trying to get her there. “Shall I stop you from coming? Shall I stop right now?”

“No, god no.” She shook her head and closed her eyes. Had it been anyone else, at the threat to stop, she probably would have kicked them in the face on the spot, but she knew she couldn't very well do that right now, not to Loki. “Don't stop.”

“Say the magic word,” he teased yet again and pressed a kiss on her clit, his finger curling within her and finding her sensitive spots but only barely grazing it.

“Don't stop, please.”

And so that sent him off to please her. His fingers and tongue pushed her limits farther, his every touch making her a slave to the pleasure. He suckled and licked, his tongue acting like a limb of its own. “You’re delicious,” he whispered.

Her back slowly started to arch again as she could feel the pressure building up in her core. She reached down and gripped him by the hair, tugging softly as she breathed his name. Her legs slowly began to twitch as she took one last deep breath, coming unraveled beneath him in a shuddering mess. Once finished, she gently pushed his head away, breathing heavily. 

Loki would not have let just any woman grab him by his precious hair, but for the moment where he is concerned, she was in absolute euphoria. He liked it that way. The way she came undone and then pushed his head away. He only smirked and crawled over her. “What a pretty sight,” he compliments.

Her legs relaxed into the bed, and the assassin quietly caught her breath, staring up at the ceiling. The compliments weren't lost on Natasha, but she didn't really know how to respond to them, especially from him. “Thank you.”

He crawled over her, blocking her sight of the ceiling and smirking deviously. “I can get used to this sight. I like it.” He pressed kisses down her neck and her chest, enjoying how beautiful she looked to him.

“You realize you sound like a five year old who's just happy to get his way, right?” Natasha smiled softly and tilted her head to the side, allowing him to kiss her. “But I guess that's royalty for you.”

“That is royalty for you too, sexy,” He smirked and traced her sides with his fingertips, admiring her face and her smile. The way she smiled meant she was slowly letting go for him to take the reins. “I can give you more of these. Pleasure, pain, everything in between. Wouldn’t you want to be handled by a man who could truly handle you? A true king to show you the potential that you have?”

Her eyes searched his silently for a while. She didn't trust him, she knew that. And he'd be foolish to think that she did. But she wanted this, that they both knew. She also knew she shouldn't do this though, that if she got caught, I'd likely mean she'd get shipped back to Russia and lose her status as an Avenger. Natasha paused and watched him, opening her mouth to speak. “I do.”

“Good,” he said, knowing fully well the risks they were taking were outweighed by the desires they both had and the pleasures that tempted them. It was not like they didn’t know what entails if they were caught. Natasha being shipped back to her homeland, Loki sent to serve for a higher degree of treason and sentenced for… well, life imprisonment. Again.

And yet all of that was no deterrent for what they had just agreed for. 

“But you have to promise not to kill me when this is all over, all right? Or any of my friends.” One might have thought she was making light of the situation she was in, but there was no humor behind her tone as she watched him carefully. 

“Why would I kill you? I like you,” he said, smirking and continuing before she could even catch onto what he said. “And as of your friends… I wouldn’t even bother to look at them if I had the choice, really.”

He chuckled softly and then got up from her, sitting by her side with his fingers through his hair. The raven locks had matted on his head from the sweat, but he looked no less of a god that he was. “I must say, you have a unique scent,” he said, glancing over his shoulder as he spoke while he pulled on his pants. “A delicious one.”

She hadn't missed what he had said, but he obviously didn't want to continue discussing it, so she rolled over on the bed and pulled a sheet over herself, staring up at the ceiling. Natasha took a deep breath and watched him. She never would have guessed she'd be sharing a bed with Loki, and yet here she was. “Thank you,” was all she could say. 

“I like you showing gratitude to me too,” he told her and grinned. He then got up to his feet and turned to her, running a finger over the curve of her nose. “Do it often and I might reward you. Like I have today.”

Natasha watched as he stood. She honestly didn't want him to leave, not necessarily because it was him but because she didn't want to be alone. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as he touched her nose. “Reward sounds nice.”

When she closed her eyes, something shifted within him. He didn’t lie when he said he liked her. Not many people could sneak up on him, not many people could attract his attention by putting up so much of a fight, not many people gave him such pleasures for having dominance placed upon her. His finger trailed over her lips and he caught himself. He couldn’t do this the way he wanted to. It would hurt him, hurt her and hurt whatever they had agreed to do.

He drew his finger away and then smirked at the sight of her. “Mind if I share the bed?”

“No, as long as you don't hog the sheets.” She opened her eyes slightly and watched him stand above her. Natasha could feel her eyes grow heavy, but she knew she wouldn't fall asleep just yet. “In my drawer, there's a pair of handcuffs. Can you grab them for me?”

“Do you really need them? I can always hold your hand and you can submit yourself to my dominance,” he told her with a smirk as he gets into bed behind her. Before she even said a word, he grabbed her arm and brushed his lips over her ear.

Natasha took in a sharp breath, her skin immediately flushing as she felt him against her. This was different than how they had been previously. It was much more intimate, and Natasha didn't know how to feel about that. As she let out a breath, she nodded slowly. “If you don't mind.”

“You’re letting me be your handcuff, why would I mind?” he smirked and held her by the wrist. “Is this better?”

For some reason, he wanted to know if she was comfortable. Perhaps she would want less comfort to compare him to the handcuffs, perhaps a little stifling or perhaps a little controlling. Yet, he still could not imagine having to hold her so strongly she might hurt herself.

“Yea- Yea, that's.. fine.” As she let out one final breath, she felt her body slowly start to relax at the familiarity of her wrist being held. It didn't even occur to her that it was odd that he knew exactly why she needed the handcuffs. But she'd realize it in the morning. Her breathing slowed as she started to forget the strangeness of the position she was in, she her eyes closed. 

Lying behind her, his hand held grasp on her wrist loosely enough for her to move around in but still to ensure she felt him there. Loki was a prince, of course he would sleep for a long time. It would be late morning before he wakes..

Natasha slowly fell asleep against him. It was strange that she felt comfortable enough to sleep with him around, much less in her own bed, but somehow she did. In all honesty, it was some of the best sleep she had gotten in years.


	3. True King

Loki had not returned to his room since the night before. Instead, he was resting in Natasha’s. He was lounging like a lazy topless cat on her bed, having messed up her sheets from the night before. He watched as she got up and got ready, a devious smile on his face. “Leave the underthings off,” he calls out to her. “You look better without them.”

Things that Loki would do and say didn’t feel so weird or uncomfortable in the moment. Both of their guards down, wanting nothing but each other. But removed from the situation, back into reality, Natasha could not believe she had allowed herself to be caught up by him, but she had. No part of her really knew how to react to what he just said, how comfortable he felt talking to her in such a manner. “I have to go to work,” was all she could think to say as she pulled on her sports bra.

“Those really do make them look smaller than they truly are,” he said, tilting his head as he watches her slip them on. Getting up, he hopped off the bed and walked towards her. He stood behind her, pressing his body close to hers and trailing a hand up her arm. “Whatever you do with me is work as well… You don’t need underthings for any work with me.”

“Loki…” She could feel her breath silently catch, and she closed her eyes, the feeling of having him so close making everything stop. Natasha sighed softly and shook her head. “I shouldn’t have let you do this.” Attempting to ignore the fact that he was there, she pulled on a pair of black pants.

“Submission is a good quality, dolly. Once you accept that, you’ll understand,” he tells her and grabs her closer. His lips were grazing her neck and her shoulders, his hand wandering forth to fondle her but the sports bra she wore gave her full protection. “I don’t like these. Take them off.”

Natasha’s face turned warm, and she went silent, thinking for a minute. No, she’d be lying to herself if she said any part of her had been thinking in all of this. The assassin hadn’t used one bit of her mind in this, only what she wanted. It was totally uncharacteristic of her, and part of why she found this all so scary. “I’ll get in trouble with Fury..”

“He’s gonna ask you why you are not wearing any bra?” he asks, pressing kisses on her ear as his hands began to work on removing the piece of underthing over her chest. “Maybe you should wear something less tight if you don’t want your perky nipples to show. I like them free. Take them off.”

“There’s a dress code. You wouldn’t understand. You don’t work in an office.” Her resolve was diminishing the longer he talked. Natasha knew she couldn’t just not show up for work. “Loki, stop..” Her voice came out soft as she put a hand over his, trying to stop him.

“I can help you with that,” he says, turning her to the mirror to show her that she was already dressed in her training outfit when in fact she was not. His hands continued to tug, finally slipping his hand into it despite the tightness. He was persistent and her pleas for him to stop would never work out either way.

Natasha immediately stopped, looking at herself in the mirror. Her brows furrowed and she quickly glanced down to look at herself, completely naked with Loki’s arms around her. Her eyes darted back up to the mirror once more in shock. She brought her fingers up to run them over the fabric she thought was covering her skin. “What the..”

“Magic, dolly. Will you take them off now for me?” he asks again, fondling her and smirking at the way she looked so confused at her own reflection. His free hand slipped into her pants and down her front, his finger finding her clit to toy with. “You don’t have to worry about Fury. Nobody would see you naked even if you were. You would be dressed like this to everyone the entire day. I’ll ensure it. All I ask is… You to yield to your king. The true king.”

“If I find out that I’m the only one who can see these clothes.. that this is just some kind of trick to embarrass me at work..” She tried her best to sound threatening as her eyes closed, her head leaned back into his shoulder.

“Why would I want to do that and lose all my privileges with you?” he asks, pleasing her with his finger as she begins to give in. “Don’t you want to feel it? Just feel free and unrestricted? I do it all the time. You know… the first time I talked to you in the helicarrier, I was in the state of absolute undress. The sight of you standing there… Oh it makes my member stand upright in need of you.”

It was too much of a hassle to wait for her to remove her clothes, so he did it for her. He practically ripped the sports bra off her breasts, freeing them and fondling them aggressively. “Yes. Just the way I like them.” The illusion was kept up, she now just looked like she was losing control by just leaning back into him.

Her chest began to rise and fall quickly at the feeling of his touch and the sound of his voice warm in her ear. Thinking back briefly to their first meeting, she let out a soft whimper. “You’re lying..” There was no way he was undressed. But it wasn’t as if he couldn’t do that. Her thoughts were interrupted when her right leg began to twitch, a pang of pleasure shooting up her spine as she pressed back against him. “Loki!”

“Oh but I am not lying,” he tells her, pressing closer to her ear as his hands worked on her sensitive spots. “I was undressed, touching myself to the sight of you. That tight piece of clothing you wore. So alluring. I knew I had to take you there and then. Alas, I had other pressing plans.”

He pushed his finger deeper into her, beginning to pump in and out of her. He was steady as a solid wall, providing her the balance she needed to enjoy this short escapade. He felt victorious as to how she could let go and just enjoy.

She let out a low groan and gripped his sides tightly behind her. It wasn’t long before she found her release, whimpering his name softly. Her breathing came out short and ragged as she slumped back against him. “I gotta.. I gotta go to work.”

“You will keep them off, wouldn’t you? Orders from your true king,” he whispers in her ear, rubbing her stomach as he waits for her to calm. It was strange, the way she submits to him was pleasing and he likes it so much.

Natasha stayed quiet for a second then nodded. It wasn’t as if the assassin was uncomfortable with her body, it was just.. so wrong. She valued this job more than most things, and the possibility of losing it because of something she and Loki were doing scared her.

“Good, dolly,” he whispered, suckling on her earlobe before walking away to let her continue with her routine. He got dressed and smirked to her. “Fury said I have to report to a handler every morning. Consider this my report.”

Feeling him pull away from her, she let out a soft gasp and rubbed her face with her hands. This was a nightmare, but it was a nightmare she loved. Natasha walked slowly into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Leaned over the sink, her eyes stared into the mirror. Was any of this actually real? The Natasha she knew wouldn’t have let herself become involved with Loki in any measure of the word. She hated him. He had hurt Clint.

Clint.

What would Clint think about this? What would her team think about this? Natasha could picture Steve’s disappointed look, him hardly able to even look her in the eyes because of what she had done.

“Fuck…” she mumbled as she rubbed her face one more time.

Unlike Natasha, Loki enjoyed every bit of this. The possibility of them getting caught was so high and if they did, he would be so dead. In every sense of the word. He wanted to push their limits, her limits. He wanted to enjoy this while he can.

Smirking, he waited by the door and stayed there. So many things in this room he could use and his mind was getting too excited, really.

Finally pulling away from the sink, Natasha walked to the door and opened it, not noticing Loki at first standing at the side. She took a step out, immediately looking at the bed, assuming that’s where he’d be. Her brow furrowed, and she looked around.

“I’m here,” he said, holding what seems to be a sparkling little toy. A butt plug to be precise. “You have an interesting array of toys in this room. Don’t the housekeeping ever find them?”

“Shit!” She jumped and turned to look at him, her eyes falling on the tool in his hand. Natasha went quiet immediately and stared at it. For anyone else, the idea of a butt plug probably wouldn’t be that big of a deal, but for Natasha, it was a no. The fact that she knew she couldn’t tell Loki no made it all the worse.

Memories flashed in her mind of too many instances where she wasn’t in control, where men and women alike had taken advantage of her. Her right hand clenched at her side as she remembered Loki’s spiel to her.

Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear.

Loki very well could have known that anything anal was a hard line for her if Clint had told her, and that thought made it more horrific to her. Natasha simply swallowed and forced her voice to come out as normal even though she felt as if she was about to sob. “I don’t have housecleaning come in here. They know better than that.”

“Hm, and they should,” he nods in agreement. He tossed the tool across the room towards her. “Put it inside you.”

Natasha’s reflexes were ones to be rivaled by most, so the fact that she dropped the tool spoke volumes of how nervous she was about this. Reaching down, Natasha picked it up and turned it over in her hand. It was simply a piece of plastic. That was what she told herself as she walked silently back into the bathroom.

Not much of a fight. Impressive and yet somewhat… disappointing. He liked her when she put up a fight, she usually does. But this time, he just knew she was not doing this just because he was telling her to. His mind was interrupted by the sound of her phone going off. It was probably someone who needs her.

Glancing over at it, he picks it up and smirks. “It’s Barton. Shall I pick it up and tell him you’re busy stuffing your anus?”

“Do it, and he’ll probably tell you you’re a fucking-“ Her voice cracked shortly, and she simply stopped, knowing she’d lose it if she wasn’t careful. Instead, she simply slammed the door shut and locked it. If she was going to do this, she needed privacy. Her hands shook, so she balled one up into a fist, trying to stop them. Nat hardly ever got nervous about anything, or anxious, but this was too much.

After about fifteen minutes, the assassin stood back up in front of the mirror, a single tear streaking down her cheek. She brought up a hand to wipe it away. It had seemed like an eternity for her when she finally unlocked the door and came outside. “Give me the phone.”

“Three missed calls. One more and he’d bring the tactical team through this walls,” he told her. He let her take the phone and rounded her, taking a look at her ass to see if she had done it.

“Shit..” Three missed calls certainly wouldn’t be good. If he had called her three times within fifteen minutes, something had to be wrong. Quickly, she dialed him back, trying to ignore the pain coming from behind her. “Clint?”

Loki was pleased to know that she did. The little diamond glistened between her cheeks, a true gem for him to see. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss on the supple cheeks and rubbed her thigh sensually.

“Yea, I’m-“ Her eyes closed for a second, and she cleared her throat. Loki knew exactly what he was doing, and it was going to kill Natasha, or worse—fired. “I’m on my way. Yea, I’m okay. Just yawning. I’ll be down in a second. Is Tony coming?”

She asked it really without thinking. Her eyes rolled and she stopped short, turning slightly red, only this time, not from Loki. “Shut up, Francis.” Natasha hung up and took a deep breath. “This is your last chance to tell me if I’m not actually wearing clothes.”

“You are,” he tells her with a smirk. “And you look damned good with that up your butt. I’ll be waiting.”

Natasha said nothing but simply walked out of her room, leaving him inside by himself. It was risky for her to leave him all by himself in her room. Who knew who might come inside? She had a pretty strict will as far as people going in her room went, but that didn’t mean everyone always followed the rules.

It didn’t take her long to get down to their usual conference room. She hated meetings. They weren’t as bad when it was just her and Clint and Tony though, so it shouldn’t be so bad. But the more personalities they had in there, the more chances there were for arguments to breakout.

The meeting was a simple one. It was a brief on what is going on over the week and updates from each of them. Tony was there, ready to answer any question and just get out of there. It seems like nobody, literally nobody, wanted to be there.

“Just in time, sit down, Romanoff,” Fury says, gesturing to the chair.

Natasha looked around and eyed at the chair. “If it’s all the same, I think I’ll just stand.”

“That’s one way to keep the meeting short,” Tony says with a smirk to Natasha and turned back as Fury continues. Honestly, he could hardly care if Natasha sat or not.

Natasha gave Tony a short smile and turned back to Fury. Her arms were crossed over her chest, but that was no different than usual. Only this time, Natasha had an entirely different reason for having the barrier between her chest and the rest of the room.

Every time Tony would speak, Clint would give her a look. She wanted to reach over the table and smack him. She never should have told Clint.

Finally, the meeting was over, and Natasha bolted out as quickly as possible, but not before hearing a call from one particular genius.

“Hey,” the genius smiled to her, hands in his pocket as he usually was. “You okay? You look a little pale.”

“Yea, I’m fine,” she nodded. Seeing Tony there almost made her forget about Loki, made her forget about the monster hiding in her closet. He made things seem normal again, like she could just leave and not have to worry about Loki anymore. “Just tired. Thanks for asking.”

“Oh. You should rest then, I mean. Geez, I’m the last person to give you that advice,” he laughed but then shook his head. “Anyway, I was just wondering. Are you free right now? Do you want to get lunch?”

Something inside Natasha came to life when he asked those words. Instead of letting her over excitement show, she simply gave a small smile and nodded. “I’d love to. You have a place in mind?”

“Yeah I’m craving some seafood. Crustacean. I think I know just the place. If you want to come, I’ll make reservations?” he said, hitching a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the elevator. “I just need to grab my jacket.”

“Yea, of course. I’m just gonna grab something real quick,” she nodded. There was no way she was leaving the Tower like this. For all she knew, as soon as she left the Tower, the spell disappeared. Plus, she couldn’t exactly stand during their lunch.. outing.. thing. “Can I borrow one of your shirts?”

“Yeah absolutely,” Tony said. He had no problems with girls wearing his shirts, they usually leave home in those. Natasha asking that made him wonder why she didn’t go back to grab one of her own, but he figured she had her own reasons.

The billionaire then led her away to the elevator, just chatting her up on their respective missions and whatnots. He told her that he was building a new system, something that might do better on the alarms. Maybe something to pick up on what is an illusion and what is not. He was even planning to get help from Doctor Strange.

All Natasha had to do was make it up the elevator to Tony’s room. Then she could grab some clothes and she’d be in the clear. Nat followed Tony into the elevator and listened to him talk. It was calming in a way. Made things seem like they weren’t falling to pieces and that she didn’t have a grasp on her own life.

He was sorta cute when he geeked out. She smiled as he spoke of all the things he wanted to change. Ever the fixer, Tony was. “He seems like an interesting person.”

“He is. You haven’t met him yet? You should meet him. He was a doctor, a surgeon…” and he went on and on about it. He felt Natasha needed to know about their collaboration and he trusted her.

In the meantime, Loki had been wandering the halls. He had reported to his handler and he is free to help around.

“I haven’t, but if you like him, he can’t be that bad,” she joked. As soon as the elevator stopped on his penthouse floor, she nodded. “I’ll be right back. Clint’s hogging the washer, and I need to do laundry. So I’ll just be borrowing a few things.” It was the quickest, most believable lie she could come up with, and as quickly as possible, she got into Tony’s room, closing the door behind her.

Once she was alone, she pulled the painful implement out of her ass and chucked it into the trash shoot. She hopefully wouldn’t ever be using that again. Natasha walked into Tony’s closet and pulled out an AC/DC shirt along with a pair of skinny jeans. Without her own wardrobe, she’d just have to go commando.

Wouldn’t Loki be proud?

The fact that Loki was a first thought in her mind was concerning. She frowned and just pulled on the clothes, almost running back out to meet Tony again, but before leaving his room, she checked her reflection quickly. It was all right.

“Ready?” She was behind him once more, headed black towards the elevator.

Natasha was wearing his favourite shirt. But that’s alright, it looks really good on her. He had just thrown on a jacket over his shirt and nodded. “Yeah, let’s go get those lobsters.”

She smiled and followed him into the elevator. Today was going to be a good day. In leaving the Tower, Nat felt as if an enormous weight was taken off her shoulders. The air in her lungs felt more refreshing than any air did while she was stuck in her room. Freedom was what she felt, and it was nice to have it back.

The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life’s purpose…

It was as if she had never left Loki’s side. She needed to forget, or at least ignore. Just for today. Standing next to Tony, she smiled. “Have you been here before?”

“Yeah well, only a million times. It’s a good place, nice ambience. Great food. You ever been here?” he asks, turning to her as he walks.

“I don’t think so,” she shrugged, walking a little closer to Tony as they continued inside. Nat had enough money to live comfortably, but most of the time, she forgot exactly how much money she did have that she could spend if she actually wanted to. Big lobster dinners were luxuries she didn’t usually take.

They were hosted and seated at an intimate table for two. Tony apparently was a regular there and so they gave him extra special treatment. “Give me your fattest, juiciest lobster and the best wine in the house,” he told the waiter, then asking Natasha. “So what do you want?”

“I’ll have..” Natasha’s eyes wandered over the menu. She hated it when Tony paid for everything, so assuming he was going to, she picked the cheapest soup on the menu. “I’ll take the lobster bisque, and a glass of water. Thank you.”

“Just that? Not in the mood?” he asked, frowning slightly. “Come on. I know you want more than that. Fish? Mussels? Clam? Oyster?”

Ugh. That frown. Natasha hated it when he frowned. She had seen Tony in the depths of depression and alcohol too many times. All she really wanted was for him to be happy, and even if it was something as simple as him being sad she wouldn’t outdo herself with food, it still got to her. Still, she hated to take advantage of his money, even though she knew very well he wanted to pay. “I…” Nat sighed and looked back down at the menu, trying to find something else cheap.

“Okay fine. We can make it up with desserts later,” he said. It was bound to be strange. Most people indulged in dinners and ate moderately for lunch, Tony does not really care. He works out, he’s got the money. He can do whatever he wants really.

Natasha smiled softly down at her menu and let out a short laugh. “Dammit, Tony…” She shook her head and looked up at him, handing the menu to the waiter as she continued to smile. “It’s almost like you just want to spend your money.”

“Why don’t I want to spend my money? Why should I sit on the pile of cash that won’t grow and just get taxed away? I’d rather eat a lot of lobsters and have you eat them with me,” he tells her, winking at her playfully. “Anyway, I hardly see you around anymore. What are you up to?”

The assassin continued to smile when he said he’d rather eat the lobsters with her. It was a nice sentiment that made her really happy. In order to not seem off, she carried the smile even when he asked his question. If she didn’t, he’d know something was wrong. “I’ve had to work with Loki a lot. Fury’s trying to see if we can do any corrective work. He’d be a great ally if we could manage to restrain and control him.”

He probably thought the same of her.

“You’re thinking to restrain and control Loki? I’m sorry, are we talking about the same guy? The one who tried to make everyone kneel because he feels superior to us all?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. “The only way to restrain him is to cuff him and chuck him into a box, lock the box, throw away the key and just throw the box out in space. Even then he’ll just be clapping, enjoying the show right next to us and saying goodbye to that stupid empty box we just threw away.”

“Trust me. I agree completely. I’m just following orders. Ultimately, Fury will let the final call go to me as to whether or not he’s actually ready to work, but until then, I just do what he tells me.” Natasha shrugged and took a sip from her water. If Loki was gone, a lot of her problems would disappear. She thought for a second and decided to just worry about that later. “What about you? What have you been up to?”

“Mostly, new suits. Upgrading the tech and security. Fixing that stupid bug in the alarm system. I don’t understand how his illusions work though. Maybe while watching him, you can try to check on how his illusions and physical functions work,” he suggests. The waiter was pouring wine for them both by now, serving them quietly.

“That’s like asking God to explain to you how he created Adam,” she laughed. “If anything, you’d have to watch him. I don’t know how all your tech works.” After she said it though, she realized how bad of an idea getting the two of them together might be.

“You’re right,” he agrees. “Do me a favour. Get him to the lab next time you see him. I wanna run some tests on him.”

Natasha paused as she took a sip of her wine. That could be dangerous. Scratch that, it would be dangerous. “What kind of tests?”

“Just physical tests. I need to know how Asgardian blood works differently,” he said. “Is it blue… gooey? Green alien blood maybe?”

‘Blue is a disgusting color.’

She thought back immediately to the first day she went to check on him, and a chill went down her back, causing her to sit up a little straighter and drown.

‘And so is red.’

“Natasha?” Tony calls out, noticing how distant she seemed to be. “Hey? Are you okay?”

She closed her eyes for a second and just looked up at Tony. “Yea, I just.. I hate him.” It was all she could really say, but she really knew she hated herself most in all of this. She was betraying all of them by just trying to satisfy her own fleeting needs. It occurred to her that she didn’t really need Loki to get what she wanted, right? If things went well with Tony…

Tony tilted his head to her, knowing that something was really wrong here. So he reaches out and held her hand. “You know you can always talk to me. If he’s too much to handle, I can always talk to Fury. Everybody knows Fury listens to me.”

That part was evidently a quip. Fury listens to nobody. Not even himself.

Her fingers wrapped around his, and she relaxed a little. It was much more tender than anything Loki had shown her, and as much as Natasha knew she craved subjugation, she also needed vulnerability. The assassin couldn’t let herself be vulnerable if her partner wasn’t equally vulnerable. It was about trust. How could she trust someone that couldn’t be open for her?

“I know, Tony. Thank you.” She looked at their hands together on that table and didn’t pull away. She didn’t want to.

It was a good thing that she didn’t pull her hand away. He wouldn’t know what to do with the rest of lunch if she did. Tony was already awkward to begin with, it was just his big ego and his confidence that played it off well.

“Ah. Here comes Sebastian,” he said as the waiter serves up the meals and practically a huge lobster. “Wow that’s- yes. It is huge. I shall devour this. Thanks.”

It really was huge. Nat’s eyes widened at the size of it. The realization that he’d probably have to let go of her hand to eat dawned on her, and she frowned inwardly. “That is massive.”

“Yes, it is,” he said and drew his hand away absentmindedly. Of course he had to stop holding her hand so they could both eat. He cracked the lobster open, squeezing the juicy meats out of it and grinning. “That’s great.”

Natasha began to eat her bisque, holding the hand Tony had been holding in her lap. Subconsciously, she tried to keep it as warm as possible for as long as possibly. The soup was certainly good, and probably worth the amount of money Tony was spending on it. “This is amazing.”

After taking out quite a bunch of lobster meat, he set it on a plate and then gave her a bunch of it. “Try this it is so good.”

“Oh, Tony, you don’t have to.” She tried to stop him before he gave her too much, but he continued to give her more. Nat simply smiled and went quiet, allowing him to finish. Once he was done, she took the plate and began to eat some. The buttery meat melted in her mouth, and she let out a soft sigh. “Oh wow.”

“Right?” he grins and then continued to eat whatever else there was. And so that was how the two of them ended up wine and dining at lunch, chatting away and every once in awhile holding hands. Tony liked to reach out and hold her hand just to check if she would snap one time and just hit him with the lobster tools.

But she didn’t. Nat didn’t make a huge show of holding his hand. Most of the excitement was inside, but the last thing she needed was for attention to be drawn to them and the press to take pictures. She wasn’t really hiding. She just hated the attention. As Natasha finished her meal, she smiled to Tony, holding his hand. “This was fantastic, Tony.”

“I know. We should do this more often. What do you say? When I’m not busy, you’re not stuck with reindeer games. Let’s go out. Dinner or something nice,” he asks.

“I’d love that.” The words came out faster than her mind thought, which was definitely not normal for the always calculating, precise master strategist. But this was Tony, and for some reason, she had always trusted him.

“Alright,” he nods, pleasantly surprised by the quick agreement. They both needed time to get out and be happy, away from all the annoyance.

With her free hand, Natasha reflexively reached into her pocket to at least attempt to pay for some of the meal before Tony could notice, but then she realized she was wearing his clothes and her wallet was at the Tower. Dammit. Looks like he won this time. Reaching forward for her glass, she drank the rest of her wine and smiled.

After paying up, he looked to her. “Shall we have ice cream from one of the store outside? I feel like getting a popsicle.”

“That sounds nice,” she answered, nodding. Nat had always had a bit of a sweet tooth, a hankering for things that were not good for her. Food was not where that downfall stopped.

After the bill was settled and they were both ready, he got out of there with her. “Come on,” he said, waiting and then looking around. He leaned into her close, talking in a softer voice. “Do you think anybody would notice if we just skipped work?”

She knew someone who would.

Natasha’s heart fluttered, and she smiled. It suddenly occurred to her that Loki probably wouldn’t approve of any of this. Strangely she didn’t care. She shook her head and laughed, taking his hand once more, this time herself, as she stood next to him. “They’ll notice, but I think we deserve a day off.”

“Right? Hey what say we just go someplace and wait for dinner. Just skip the rest of the day off,” he said. Tony grinned and brought her away from there. Right then, his car came by and he smirked. “The beauty of automatic cars.”

For someone who didn’t always plan everything out, everything always seemed to work out perfectly for Tony. Hearing the car behind her, Nat turned and laughed softly. “You’re just full of tricks, aren’t you?”

“You can say that again,” he laughs and gets into the car. He didn’t need to get the door for her, the car did that for them both automatically. He planned to get them away from the city, or at least someplace farther from the tower. Someplace they could both just sit around or walk around and enjoy each other’s company without people interrupting or the press snapping pictures. Not that he actually minds. Even the narcissist needs a break sometime.

Natasha smiled and sat in the back of the car with him. Of course Tony had made a car to chauffeur him around. Once she got in, the doors closed, and she buckled up. The car started immediately, slowly creeping forward as it took off to she didn’t even know where. “That again,” she said softly, her form of a joke.

He laughs and then casually puts his arm around her, smirking. “Anywhere you wanna go?”

The redhead froze under his arm. She wasn’t expecting that. Was this a trick? A joke? It didn’t feel to her that it could be real. “Did.. did Clint put you up to this?” She didn’t mean to sound rude or anything. It was just that things like this didn’t usually happen to her. She usually didn’t let them.

“To what? Take you out on a mini date? Why the heck would I even take orders from him anyway?” he scoffs and then shrugs, drawing his arm away from her. “Well. I know. Shouldn’t get too familiar with you. You’ll have to kill me afterwards.”

“No, no, I really don’t mind. I just.. wanted to make sure.” Her head turned over and leaned on his shoulder in the back of the car. The word ‘date’ caught her attention though, and much more, the prefix ‘mini.’ “This is a mini-date?”

“Yeah. Only cheapskates takes girls out on a lunch date. A proper date is for dinner, maybe if we go for dinner it would be a proper date,” he said. He was blunt mostly, he knew she would be too. If she decides it was not what she wanted, she would do anything to steer the ship back to her direction. Even if it meant jumping off of it and swimming back ashore, and he knew that.

“I’d be fine with that.” She said it with all the casuality she could muster. The last thing she wanted was for Tony to feel awkward or as if she didn’t want this. She gave a small smile and continued to rest her head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around her again, casually taking it back to the comforts from earlier. He just wanted to take this… them… to a notch further. He was mostly done with his lecherous ways, but who could say no to a possibility for romance with Natasha Romanoff? He liked her and she did him too. They were two grown adults, who’s going to stop them?

Feeling his arm around her once more made Natasha practically melt into the car seat. For the first time in a long while, Natasha just felt.. safe. And it was nice. Her eyes slowly closed as the gentle bumps on the road lulled her into a calm serenity. It wasn’t quite sleep, but she was definitely close.

When they reached the place, the car came to a stop and Tony shifted to get up. “We’re here,” he tells her.

“Where is ‘here’ exactly?” She asked with her eyes closed, but feeling him shift, she slowly sat up and opened her eyes.

He had taken her somehow to the end of the city, near the riverside. Hours had passed, the sun was setting soon and it was beautiful. He got out of the car, waiting for her to join him. “I know, I know. I’m not a romantic but I like walking around here the best when I feel like I need a breather from the tower. Even though… It’s right there. You can still see it.”

Natasha stepped out of the car and looked around. It was beautiful. She went quiet for a second then stepped next to Tony to join him. She smiled for a second at the comment about being a romantic. “I wouldn’t mind if you were. Don’t be embarrassed.”

“I’m not embarrassed. Are you? I mean I would be, if you were,” he said, taking a stroll down the side of the river.

“Well, I’m not.” Continuing to follow alongside Tony, she strode by the stream. It really was a beautiful sight. There were few things she missed about Russia. It had hardly been a home for her, and most people didn’t even want her there, but the sunsets. God, she missed those sunsets. “Hold on, stop.”

Her hand reached out gently for his chest as she stopped him and turned to look over the river. “Right here.” The water was as still as melted glass, glistening diamonds under the orange tie dyed sky. It was almost enough to take her breath away. Natasha stopped and smiled, turning Tony with her to make sure he got the same view she did.

“Yes? What? What am I- oh,” he looked at the sight and smiled. It was really beautiful. He liked what he saw. It was a gorgeous scene. “Yeah… It’s beautiful.”

“I love this..” The assassin’s shoulders relaxed as she gently sat on the ground. Her hand took Tony’s in an attempt to get him to sit with her.

He let her pull him down, sitting on the ground and admiring the skies. The city was always busy, bustling with activities and people who were simply rushing here and there. It makes one wonder if they ever stopped to admire the scenery like the two of them were doing.

“We should’ve made this a picnic. But well, it wasn’t exactly planned,” he shrugged.

Nat shook her head, scooting a little closer to him. “It’s all right. We can always come back next time.” She knew exactly what she was saying when she said that. And she hoped he caught onto it, that she wanted to come back, with him, and that she wasn’t opposed to any more outings like this.

“Hm. Quite right,” he agrees and nods. “I like this a lot. I guess some things… you just can’t buy.”

“You’re what,” she laughed, looking at him for a second, “eighty, and you’re just now realizing this?”

“Excuse you?” he gasped, looking betrayed at the number she threw out in his face. “I’m offended!”

Natasha smiled and turned once more to look at him from the sun which had set. Everything was quiet and still. The moon had traded places with the sun and now the world seemed to be at peace in its silence. She let out a soft breath, just watching him silently before she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Somehow, Tony seemed to have anticipated it. He had expected the kiss to come sooner or later. He just felt that it was the apt time to come right now and so it did. He leaned back into her, returning to kiss to her happily.

After a second, she pulled away, looking him directly in the eye. Most women would look away, embarrassed, but Natasha was not most women, and she was not embarrassed by what she had done. She was more concerned with his reaction, which she unabashedly waited for.

Tony, like most other men, was just grinning after the kiss. He had kissed her and he liked it a lot. There was nothing to be embarrassed about there, he agrees. He was about to lean in for another kiss when his phone beeped pretty loudly and he could only afford a sigh.

“Excuse me,” he says, pulling out his phone and seeing the message. “Great. System’s down. Just when I’m starting to enjoy the scenery.”

“System..?” Her eyes widened slowly. Just when she was getting away from Loki, not worrying about him and enjoying herself, he was trying to escape the Tower. “Dammit.. we have to get back.” Natasha stood, holding out a hand for Tony.

Getting up as well, he sighed and headed right back for the car. “We have to do this again sometime. Maybe after I fix that damned system.”

“Yea, I’d like that…” Her voice trailed off as she hopped back into the car. Her mind was elsewhere. Why would Loki leave? The more trouble he got into, the more she did as well. He had just gotten them both under the axe for the lockdown she called. If he wanted her in any way, shape, or form, getting into trouble would not be the way to do it. “We need to hurry back.”

Tony sped them off to the tower, he was ready to blast anybody out of the tower if they tried to ruin his date. When they got back, however, the agents were all gathered in one place and Loki was standing there.

Natasha bolted out of the car and stopped when she saw the mass of agents all standing around Loki. Her heart began to pound a little faster as she watched him. Why would he leave now? Thousands of questions were running through her mind as she briefly made eye contact with him.

He looked back to Natasha and gave her a smile.

“What the hell happened here?” Tony asks, panicking a little as one of the agents came by to present to him a tablet with all the errors found.

“Oh. The system caught a bug in its security protocols, I wanted to help but Fury has these agents watch over me,” Loki explains, then glancing to Natasha from top to toe this time. “What are you wearing?”

It was then that Natasha remembered Loki telling her to wear nothing. And she had gone directly against that. Not only that, but she had just gone out with Tony. That’d get back to her eventually. Instead of answering him, she simply ignored his question and stood closer to Tony.

“Shit. How did I miss this?” Tony curses and unknowingly walks away to the control panels where he would need to fix the bugs. He really did not need the system to crash on him again.

When Tony walked away, Natasha felt truly naked. It wasn’t often that Natasha depended on someone else to defend her, but Loki was different. She had tried time and time again, but physically, she could not best him. The only time she ever had beat him, there was a thick layer of tempered glass between them. Her eyes settled on Loki’s, and she crossed her arms over her chest, standing on the other side of the wall of agents. “Do you need help fixing it?” She asked him without looking away from the god.

“No. No, it’s fine,” Tony said absentmindedly as he tried to fix it. “Damn it.”

“I can help, you know,” Loki voices out.

“Yeah right. The last time I trusted an Asgardian with electronics, he broke my microwave,” he said.

Finally breaking eye contact with Loki, Nat turned from him and walked back over to Tony. As she stood next to him with her back to the god, she whispered softly. “It may not be anything you’re doing wrong. I think he can manipulate technology. Which, if you think about it is more scary. Why hasn’t he left yet..?” She was more asking herself that than Tony. Natasha knew for a fact that Loki could make the system do whatever he wanted. She had witnessed it firsthand.

“What do you mean? He knows how to manipulate technology?” the genius asks and glares at Loki. “Well that’s unfair.”

“You weren’t supposed to say it that loudly.” Natasha groaned and rolled her eyes.

Loki had his hands over his chest, standing there and watching the agents who were staring at him. He hated being watched but the tension and chaos happening in the background, he could revel in it. Tony was still trying to fix the thing on the switchboard.

“Just.. let him fix it. If he wants to get past it, he will. There’s no use in trying to fix it. You’re not doing anything wrong.” Nat knew how important to Tony it was that he protected his team mates. She didn’t want him to think he was the one letting them down.

“Yeah but I just literally fixed this. I upgraded it,” he said, grumbling to himself and then groaning.

“I can help, I really can,” Loki said aloud. “Sooner we fix it, sooner we can all get back to our own works.”

Tony weighed the options, he was just wondering what were the odds. Then he finally turned away and nods, letting Loki take over. As he walks forward, he stands by the switchboard and started to tap a few things on it. Tony was watching his every move, relearning the steps and realising THAT was the one he missed out.

Nat felt out of place between the two of them. Part of her was just angry at Loki for interrupting her date. She stayed quiet as she watched the two of them. She almost said something to Tony, but the assassin could tell that he was extremely focused. Instead, she simply stood by him and stayed silent.

When the alarms finally stopped and everything came back to place, Loki stepped away from the switchboard with his hands up. Tony inspects it and realises it was all good, so he gives a thumbs up to them..

“All right, are we done then?” It was uncomfortable seeing the two of them together. Frankly, it made her on edge to have Loki near any of the team members, knowing it was possible he might let something slip. But it was even worse when it was Tony.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Tony agrees, actually slightly confused as to how that protocol change would work but by now figuring that he could get some help from the trickster. “I gotta fix this thing, take a look at it for a bit.”

“Shall I return to my room then? With or without escort?” Loki asks, waiting seemingly patiently for his next set of instructions.

“Without,” she said flatly, glaring at Loki. He had ruined the date, and she was pissed. Frankly, she was probably more scared than anything, but it was easier to cover that with anger than baring her real emotions. “There are plenty of agents right here to take you back.” She knew she’d have to go back eventually, but she at least wanted to give Tony a proper goodbye without Loki.

Loki gave a smirk to her before walking away, still being watched by the agents as he returns to his room. At the same time, Tony turned back to her and wondered aloud. “What’s wrong?”

Natasha stayed quiet and let out a long breath. “Nothing I just..” Her voice trailed off as she watched Loki leave. “I hate him.” Once he was gone, she stood next to Tony and offered the best smile she could, taking his hand and turning him to look at her. “Hey, I really enjoyed today. I’m sorry Loki interrupted it.”

“It’s alright. I got to spend time with you and it was great. Wanna do it again sometime?” he asks with a smile. “Maybe something bigger. Dinner?”

“I’d love to,” she started, smiling softly, “but it doesn’t have to be huge. I know you love throwing money at things, but you don’t have to, okay?” She wasn’t used to people spending money on her period, much less the amount Tony tended to have handy.

“Your choice,” he shrugs. “We could always have something small. Picnic-y. With gourmet seafood. At the top of the richest building, with a multimillion view of the night sky. Or something smaller.”

“I’ll leave it up to you then.” Natasha smiled once more and held his hand a little tighter. She leaned forward quickly and pressed a kiss against his lips once more. It wasn’t until then that she remembered Loki was probably watching. What was the deal with him and technology? She tried to push that thought aside and just enjoy being here with Tony.

“Sounds good. One more please? A better kiss,” he said, leaning in and kissing her once more.

Of course all of this was happening while Loki was watching. How could he not be watching when she does all of that in front of him?

Natasha laughed quietly and gently let go of his hand, wrapping her arms around his waist to pull him closer. Smiling against him, she kissed him back, letting out a soft moan as she did so. Being there with him made her forget all about Loki—mostly.

Pulling away finally, the billionaire smiled and looked to her. “Alright. I’ll see you around then, red. I’m just a dial away. Or just yell for Jarvis.”

I’ve tried that before.

It was all she could really think. Jarvis hadn’t worked the last time she needed him, how could she know he’d work this time. But instead of saying that, Nat simply smiled and nodded. “Will do.” As she pulled away, she waved once and headed up the stairs to where her room was.

The hallways were void of people. Her room had pretty good privacy considering she was always involved in sensitive missions. Pretty much nobody is allowed to come to her floor if it was not urgent, except for Clint of course. Now, the short list allows Loki too.

“You’re back,” he calls out, seated on a in armchair relaxing like he owned the place.

“Why are you up here? You literally have an entire floor to yourself. You don’t need to be in mine.” She dropped her keys on the counter then went to walk past Loki in the chair to where her room was. “Go away.”

“I have a floor to myself, but I’m here for something I don’t have on that floor,” he said with a smirk. As she walked away from him, he spoke aloud for her to hear. “You and Stark.”

With her back to him, she stopped. Her arms crossed over her chest as she turned back to look at him. “You came to my floor because you want me and Stark?” Natasha’s eyes narrowed as she watched him. He was up to something, but she couldn’t tell what it was.

“I want you two to stop whatever it is you have,” he said. “Be grateful I came here to tell you instead of just ripping the heart out of his chest.”

He got to his feet, walking over to her and grabbing her by the jaw. “You give me such a cold and challenging demeanor, even when you know that you already have an owner. You belong to me. Only me.”

Natasha’s face lost the little bit of color it had as Loki threatened to kill Tony. Of course, he had seen it. Her jaw set, but before she could do anything, he had grabbed her and was holding her close. He hands shook as she reached up and tried to push him away. “If you hurt him, I swear to fucking god I will find a way to kill you, and I will do it.”

“You don’t have to worry about that. So long as you do what I say,” he said. “You are just forgetting who your owner is. You think I came here just to choose a random agent’s cunt in this tower to ruin? No… Agent Romanoff. My dear sweet dolly… No… I chose you. And yet you betray me.”

“I don’t give a damn if you chose me,” she snarled, digging her nails into his wrist as she spoke. Past years and circumstances flooded her mind. She had lived in the Tower with Tony since New York. The two had become inseparable, practically dependent on one another. She was the only other non-science person with the passcode to the lab, and that only came after a while of trust building. They had seen each other at their worst, living alone in the Tower, reconstructing it.

They had helped each other through their own shit, her helping Tony with his drinking, sleep, and anxiety, and him helping her with all of the pressure that came from being a master assassin. It had been lonely living in the Tower, but it wasn’t when they started spending time together, and eventually it started to turn into something else. The fact that Tony had asked her out wasn’t so much of a surprise to Natasha. They both knew it would come eventually. She was just sad they had waited that long. The idea of throwing all of that away just because of Loki was not appealing to Natasha by any means. Her jaw set and she glared up at him. “Because I chose him. You can claim to own me as much as you want. Hell, I’ll even say it myself, but it’s not true. No one owns me. This is a temporary arrangement until I figure out how to get away.”

Loki’s eyes grew dark at her words. Such insolence should be rewarded, he thinks.

“Oh what a pity,” he said. “I was just starting to enjoy this. Do you think your darling Stark would enjoy any bit of this at all? You know, deep down, you know. He will never please you the way I can. He will never give you what you want, what you need. Let me remind you.”

With his grip still on her jaw, he pushes her the wall and pins her there. He could very well crush her skull if he goes any stronger with his grip, but that is not why he wants this. He turned her around, pressing her face on the wall and grabbing her hands behind her.

Her head came into harsh contact with the wall, and for the first time in all of this, she heard something pop. Before she could realize what was going on, she felt a sharp pain streak across her face, followed by warm blood flooding down her face. Natasha shuddered slightly and reached forward to push herself off the wall and check her nose, but her arms were pulled back behind her. Blinking a few times to try and come above the haze, she groaned. Everything was spinning and her head was pounding. She tasted blood. “What… what are you doing..?”

“Reminding you,” he said. His hands reached forward and pulled off the shirt that she was wearing. That stupid shirt made him angrier when he looks at it, but as he pulls it off he finds blood on it. Great, she’s hurt before he even begins.

Pulling her back, he pushes her down to the couch. “Look at you. Covered in your own blood. Do you want me to stop?”

As she fell onto the couch, her hand came up to feel her nose and wipe away some of the blood. It was definitely broken, but there was little she could do about it now. The blood dropped down from her face all over her chest. She was a mess. Natasha never understood why so much blood came out of the nose. “Yes..”

“Oh do you?” he crawls over her and looked at her in the eyes. Some thoughts seemed to go through his mind and the gears turned behind his eyes, it was not a voluntary thing. It just happens.

Finally, he got up from her and turned away. “Get yourself fixed. I’ll deal with you later.”

Natasha felt tears well up in her eyes as her nose throbbed. Forcing herself to stand, she trudged to the bathroom and peeled off the remaining clothes. She wasn’t crying because she was scared, no she was far from scared. Natasha was angry. There was no way Loki was going to do this to her. As she got into the shower, she let the warm water wash over her, watching as the blood pooled in the drain beneath her feet.

Something’s shifted right there. As he sits there staring at his hands, he began to wonder. What the fuck was wrong with him? Shaking the thought out of his head, he got up and left the room.


	4. Walk of Shame

Soon her shower was over and the redhead stepped out. The remainder of Tony’s clothing lie in a heap on the floor. She stepped over them. What had begun as an amazing, lovely day ended up with broken bones. She could already feel the bruises starting to form in her face. Turning into the mirror, Natasha saw the blood pooling beneath the skin under her eye. Gross. 

It was exactly how she felt—disgusting. Loki wasn’t wrong, this was the sort of thing she loved, but abuse was different, and this was in no way consensual. It was something she couldn’t help. She was made to crave subjugation, even if she knew she needed to fight it. She felt embarrassed. Embarrassed to tell anyone, and to try and get out. It was her fault for not saying anything early on. What would her team think of her? Trying to ignore these thoughts, the assassin wrapped a towel around herself and headed off to her room. 

Loki had gone back to his room. He didn’t know what he was doing anymore. When did this just slip and go all the way there? He’d hurt her and he just knew that this is wrong. This is now no longer what he wanted.

He was not going to meet her for the rest of the day, nor was he coming to see her tonight. He was going to stay in his room and just wait. Maybe she’s going to tell Tony and they’re going to come down to where he is and kill him.

Maybe.

Natasha walked back to her room silently. It seemed that the longer she walked, the farther away the room became. It was almost as if the hall was stretching. Furrowing her brow, she pressed on, trying desperately to reach the place that for so long had been a fortress for herself. No one ever came in her room. If she needed an escape, that was it. Not anymore. 

Her throat tightened as she walked. Maybe that was why it seemed harder to get there because no matter how much she tried to reach safety, she’d never get it, never be free. 

A small tear formed in her eye again. Natasha had worked so hard to free herself from her old life, from her handlers, and now here she was again, owned and controlled by yet someone else. It was exhausting. Was this what the rest of her life would be like? Never being in control? Always to serve the whim of someone else? 

Finally, after what seemed like ages, she reached her door, but by that time, she was hardly able to hold in her sobs. Nat was unsure of when the attack had started, but the tears were already flowing down her face. It had been years since she had her last panic attack. It was after New York, a nightmare. Clint was brainwashed again and doing Loki’s bidding. How fitting was it that Loki was the cause of both? 

Barely managing to get the door open, Natasha fell onto the ground halfway into the room. The towel clung to her wet skin as her throat continued to close, disallowing her to get any air. Her fist clenched on the ground in front of her as the tears kept coming with every violent jerk of her shoulders. She needed to calm down, but she couldn’t. 

Loki sat there in his room for a while, not knowing what to do. Then finally, he got up and decided to fight it. He has to face what he has done and so he went straight back to her room. That was when he realised she was on the ground.

This is not what he wants. He wants somebody to kneel to him, somebody to worship him like the full-tilt diva that he was. He did not want her to be hurt.

“Shit,” he rushed to her, picking her up and bringing her into the room.

The next thing she knew, someone was holding her, but she barely had time to register that fact. Her fists were clenched as she tried to just focus on breathing. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her, especially when she realized it was Loki that was holding her. Natasha closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe in through her nose.

Laying her down on her bed, he rushed away to get the necessities to aid her nose. He used his magic to numb it with ice for a moment, keeping it cold as he wiped away the blood.

“You need to go to the medical wing for this,” he said, no longer worried about her reporting on him. She could do it if she wanted, he was just panicking at the state she was in.

“I’m… I’m..” She tried her best to talk through it, her words coming out in short gasps that would almost sound like laughs to anyone who didn’t know what was going on. “It’s not the nose..” Her eyes were still closed as she lay there on her back, trying now to slowly take in a breath and hold it and repeat. 

Frowning, he looked at her propped up the pillows under her head so she was elevated. He didn’t need her choking on her blood. “Well what then? Is it something you can fix with this?” he asks, holding up the first aid kit in a hand like it was just an apple.

Natasha quickly shook her head and just kept her eyes closed. She had no idea what he was holding, but she was one hundred percent sure it wouldn’t help her. By this time, the towel was hardly on her anymore, but that was the least of her worries right now. It didn’t really help that her nose was broken. It made breathing in a lot more difficult. 

Soon the panic ceased. Natasha had gotten good at stopping them relatively quickly. She was anything if not extremely conscious of her body and how to control it. It was a skill paramount during missions. Most of the same rules applied when trying to calm herself down from a panic attack, even if it was the first in years. Once she felt somewhat relaxed again, Natasha opened her eyes. Every part of her body was still shaking a little as she looked up at Loki. She froze. 

He looked.. concerned. It was offputting to say the least. She carefully made herself sit up as she held the towel up loosely. “I’m fine.”

“Well if you say so,” he said, getting up. He reached over for the blanket, having noticed that she was shivering slightly. It was a bodily reaction and he didn’t understand the form of pain she was going through. So all he thought of was that she was cold.

In a swift move, he pulled the blanket over her body and tucked her in. Hardly a gentle gesture, but he apparently has no intention to use her tonight. “Get some rest. Do you need water?”

This change in temperament did not go unnoticed to Natasha. As he pulled the blanket over her, she paused and watched him. He was being careful, hell, he was caring for her. “Loki, you don’t.. you don’t have to do this. I’m not sick.” She frowned as she lay there watching him. Of course Loki didn’t know what anxiety was. Gods didn’t get panic attacks. 

Taking in a deep breath, she pulled the blanket a little closer and cuddled up under it, keeping an eye on him as he sat on the edge of the bed. “They’re called panic attacks, or anxiety attacks. They’re really.. more annoying than anything else. It’s very rarely that I actually physically get hurt. Some people do, but.. I don't.” Never would the redhead ever have imagined herself trying to explain anxiety to Loki, but here she was. 

“Different people experience it differently. Some people hyperventilate.” As Natasha spoke, her voice became calm and soft, definitely quieter than she had ever been around him before. It was almost as if she were speaking to someone she was trying to calm, it was probably herself. Her eyes eventually closed as she continued to speak. “Some people throw up or pass out or shake or just become really irritable, or even a combination of them all.”

Natasha stopped. Her anxiety wasn’t exactly a hot topic for the assassin. She avoided talking about it as much as possible, which was generally an easy thing to do. Very few things actually triggered anxiety for her, so it wasn’t something people regularly observed. But for some reason, Nat had already told him this much. She might as well finished. 

“When I get anxiety, I can’t breathe out. I can only breathe in. My throat gets so tight that I can’t really swallow.” It was part of why she was talking so softly. Her throat always felt swollen after an attack, making it harder to swallow or even talk. It’d go away eventually though. “And I just.. I don’t know. I start crying, but it’s not like a sobbing cry. Hell, sometimes I don’t even move at all, my eyes just pour out a lot of water.”

Natasha sighed once more and readjusted on the bed, hugging her pillow. “Different things cause people to panic. It depends. Sometimes it’s a mental thing, and sometimes it’s because of past trauma.”

“And you have a lot of trauma in your life,” he said blankly. It was a statement, not out of sarcasm but really because he could not understand it. The concept was new. “Where I come from, it is just called an illness. A weakness of one’s soul.”

“You could say that.” Natasha scoffed once and let out a short breath. She certainly had enough trauma. It was a curse to live as long as she could sometimes. The word ‘weakness’ caught her attention though, and she laughed dryly once more. “I try not to let it stop me.”

“Hm,” was all he said. Giving it another thought, he looked to her hands and to her. “Are you going to cuff yourself and sleep?”

“I probably should.” Tony would want to see her tomorrow, and she’d have a lot to do makeup-wise to cover her face. She frowned once more and shook her head. What a shit show she had managed to get herself into. Reaching over, Natasha fumbled in the drawer for her cuffs. 

“But ‘tis not the cuffs you belong to,” he said. He left the rest of the sentence hanging, using even this opportunity to remind her of his hold to her. “I shall leave you for the night. I must see you at breakfast tomorrow.”

Natasha stared at Loki, her hand still in the drawer when he turned to leave. “Right. I’ll see you then.” It wasn’t until he had left that she pulled her hand back, empty, and sunk back into the bed. He was right. It had been days since she had last used the cuffs. She just didn’t seem to need them anymore. She knew it was probably a bad sign, but she wasn’t complaining. If in all of this, she gained even the smallest amount of freedom, it might be a good thing. 

When Loki returned to his room, he found no use of sleep. It did not come at all in fact, as he remembers her words.

“When I get anxiety, I can’t breathe out. I can only breathe in. My throat gets so tight that I can’t really swallow.”

Why can’t she swallow?

Jumping off the bed, he went away to grab a Starkpad that he had been given for his stay here. He was finally using it to search up something else other than just the news. He had to find out more about her condition.

The first article that popped up, he went ahead to read it and it listed out a bunch of things. She was right about it. Some of the symptoms written there was mostly what she had mentioned, but not really about her throat tightening up. This means he needs to do more research.

Was there a doctor in this place that would understand? He would have to locate the geniuses of the tower.

Loki had left the door open when he left. Usually, Natasha could not stand to have the door to her room open, but now she didn’t seem to care. Maybe she was exhausted from the panic attack, or concussed from her head hitting the wall earlier, or maybe she just knew that nothing would hurt her tonight. When Natasha fell asleep, the floor was quiet, and she slept for a long while. 

 

Morning could not come soon enough. Loki had pretty much rushed out of his floor dressed in black like the witch he was, and made his way to use the resources of the tower. He went to a computer database, searching for some form of information.

Got it.

He was in a rush to go and find someone when he inadvertently ran into someone.

“Loki?” Clint had turned a corner just in time to almost walk into the god. He had a piece of cold pizza in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. His mouth was full of pizza, which he quickly swallowed. “Why are you down here? Wait, where’s Tasha?”

He gave a glance around and raised his arms with a shrug. “Would you like to check my pockets?” he asks, sniding at the archer who was uncouth enough to have pizza for breakfast. “Where can I find Stark?”

The archer set down the coffee mug and stuck the pizza in his mouth as he reached forward, feeling for anything on Loki. It was odd that he had ventured this far from his room. He wasn’t even sure Loki was allowed down here, but that was above his paygrade—well, not actually. He just chose to be ignorant. The less he had to do with Loki, the better. “He’s-“ Clint had forgotten about the pizza and it almost fell out of his mouth as he spoke, so he quieted again, checking Loki’s pockets. Once satisfied that the Trickster wasn’t hiding anything, he stood up straight and took another bite of his pizza. “He’s over there,” he nodded back to behind him in the back of the lab. “Why?”

He narrowed his eyes in that direction and headed right that way before he realised that he had been asked a question and Clint would mostly try to take him down for looking so suspicious.

“I was looking for a genius who perhaps could answer a few questions regarding the human body, mind and its predicaments,” he said easily.

“Why, God of Mischief get his first period?” Clint smirked to himself and took another bite of his pizza, laughing once. “Just don’t do anything stupid.” And just like that, his funny, joking demeanor dropped, and he gave Loki a stern look. “If I find out you did anything to anyone here, I will make sure your ass is on its way back to Asgard. With a few arrows in it as well.”

“Get in line,” was all he said. He was too busy for this. He had other more pressing, more important things to do than to entertain a bored archer.

He walked in pretty huge strides, his legs were quite long after all. It made well for his impressive height and build. He walked to the direction the archer had pointed him to and he was not sure suddenly if he was doing something right.

“Stark,” he called out, trying to get attention even before he sees the genius.

“It’s incredible.” Natasha’s laugh could be heard from where Loki was as she sat on the counter next to Tony who was in front of her, showing off a gauntlet he had just created. “How many is this now?”

Tony smiled proudly then tilted his head as he looked around. “Off the record? LXII, but as far as SHIELD knows, it’s still at around VL.” He shrugged with a smile and handed her the gauntlet. “Try it on-“ A grimace spread across his face as he turned to see Loki. “Loki. You’re up early.”

He looked from Tony to Natasha. They looked like they were… having fun.

“I am always up early. I just do not make it a habit to find someone early,” he said. “It seems you are predisposed. I shall take my leave then.”

“No, it’s fine.” Tony set the gauntlet in Nat’s lap and took a step forward, wiping his hands off as he walked towards Loki. It wasn’t every day that the god needed him, and his curious nature would get the best of him this time. “What is it you need?”

He looked at the genius as he stands his ground, despite one foot evidently pointed to the door. He was already leaving.

“Access,” he said, a half-truth. “I have a few things I would like to research about in great details but the access I have to the information in the cloud is far too little. I need more access.”

What the hell could he possibly want to research? Natasha’s brow furrowed as she watched the two of them. Her hand slipped into the gauntlet, partly in curiosity and partly out of precaution. “What are you looking up?”

“Something about a human’s bodily functions, its mind and other predicaments,” he said and then swiftly added. “No I am not getting my first period. Barton has already tried that.”

Tony gave a half facial shrug at the joke. It was a good one, he had to give Clint that. “What is it you’re looking for, Rudolph?”

He opened his mouth, wanting to ask him directly but then thought better of it. Instead, he decided to go by the list.

“Who can I speak to regarding that matter?” he asked.

“Well,” he started, taking a look back to see Natasha fiddling with the gauntlet, much to his approval, “I’d say ‘me,’ but since you seem pretty set on not asking me for help, Banner might be your next best bet.”

“And where can I find him?”

Tony nodded once. “Usually down here, but…” His voice trailed off as he smirked and nudged Nat’s leg that was hanging from the counter. “I told him there was a sock on the door this morning.”

Nat rolled her eyes and flicked his hair in response, to which Tony ducked and quickly pulled the gauntlet back off of her. “You don’t deserve such power if you are going to abuse it.” He spoke with a dramatic air as he carefully set it back down on the workshop table. “So he’s probably in his room.”

It burned him. It singed like he had been branded, just to see it there. It hurt him for some reason, to hear the genius make such jests about them. And Loki hated every bit of it. He turned away wordlessly, not even wanting to show a small amount of nicety anymore.

Nat’s eyes suddenly went to Loki as he left the room. It was odd seeing him not fight to have the last word. Usually the two of them could go for days. Tony hardly ever had someone to rival his levels of sass, but not today it seemed. Weird. 

Loki always found that going to seek answers on his own served him better than having someone else to tell him about it. He walked down to find Banner. He has to find Banner. Banner has the answer to Loki’s questions. 

Why is he even doing this? It made no sense.

Loki found himself stopping in the middle of the hallway, suddenly the beginning and the end of the hallway was nowhere in sight. 

Why bother to go research? Find out something about someone who does not even care? Why is Loki doing this?

There was no reason for him to do any of this, there was no reason to take particular interest in her. Whatever ails her, whatever makes her hurt. She is not going to be better if he did this, so there is no reason to do it.

No. It isn’t because of that. He liked to believe he was doing all of this because he was bored. And because he gets to use this against her later, to finally get her under control.

Yes. That’s just why. For more control over her.

That sounded a lot better. So he squared up and headed off. He knew what he has to do as of now. This isn’t something he could just push away out of his mind. He needs to do something that won’t bore him out of his sanity.

“Well that was weird.” Tony’s lip quirked to the side as he watched Loki leave. Turning back to Natasha, he smiled and shrugged. Being able to remain unnaturally calm in otherwise tense situations seemed to be one of the genius’s powers. He noticed Natasha’s contemplative face and hopped onto the counter next to her, nudging her with his shoulder. “Hey, what’s going on? Don’t tell me he’s ruined our date again,” he pouted, shooting her a sad look. 

“No, I just…” Spending practically every moment with Loki gave Natasha the unwanted advantage of being able more than anyone else to guess better at what was going on in his mind. The only thing she could think that he’d be researching is broken noses or panic attacks. Why he’d need to research either, she wasn’t sure. “You know me. I don’t trust anyone.”

Tony tilted his head towards her a bit, turning hers to look at him. “But you trust me, right?”

Nat smiled softly and nodded once. “Yea, I trust you.” She wasn’t lying, and it felt amazing. 

“Good.” Tony continued to smile before hopping off the counter once, standing in front of Natasha. “Seems as if we’ve got the workshop to ourselves then. Anything you particularly wanted to see? ..do?” His smile stayed as he stood there with a boyish practiced innocence. 

“You’re something else, you know that, right?” Natasha hopped down from off of the counter, landing right in front of him. The smaller redhead was extremely glad that there was someone else that was short on the team. Everyone else was six foot plus, but Tony wasn’t. She stood there beneath him and smiled up at him. 

Tony’s head tilted down to look at Nat’s as he brought a hand up to brush the hair out of her face. “I know you are, but what am I?”

“Oh my go-“ But before Natasha could really say anything, she felt something that she hadn’t felt in a long while. Her eyes widened, and she let out a half scream, trying to jump back, but Tony’s arm was wrapped around her waist, so instead, she lost her balance and fell towards him. “Stop!” 

He was tickling her. A wide grin crossed Tony’s face as he continued to press his fingers into her sides. Her laughter only made him want to continue. It was beautiful, and for once, he truly felt as calm and relaxed as he tried to portray himself. “Say the magic wooooord.”

“Please!” Natasha managed to yell it between laughs and gasps as she writhed against his body. At some point, she had managed to turn around with her back pressed to his front, which really only helped him as he secured her position with an arm over her chest. But as soon as she said please, he stopped and let go. She gasped for air and turned around to look at him, her face as red as her hair. “Oh you’re- so dead.”

“Am I now?” The smirk came back as he watched her. “What happens if I.. do this then?” Leaning forward, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips and pulled away immediately. 

Nat gave him an unbelieving look, but eventually nodded once and whispered, “Okay, less dead.”

Seeing that he was going to lean in again, she met him halfway this time, her arms wrapping around his waist as she pulled him close. Tony happily reciprocated the kiss, moving forward slowly and pushing her against the counter. His hands found the backs of her legs and he hoisted her up onto the counter, pressing against her as he did so. 

The redhead reflexively wrapped her legs around his waist before the image of Loki threatening to kill Tony popped back up in her mind, and her kisses slowed. 

The genius noticed, and he gradually pulled away, his hand still tangled in her hair. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just.. I need to go check on Loki.” She could see the disappointment sweep over Tony’s face as she scooted forward and landed on the ground in front of him. “I’m sorry. It’s just that if anything happens, it’s on me, and therefore on you, and I don’t want to get either of us in trouble.”

“I understand.” Tony nodded slowly. He really did. He just hated the fact that the god seemed to keep coming between them. “I’ll see you later though?”

“Of course.” Kissing him once more, Natasha turned to leave, attempting her best to fix her hair as she went. 

It had been a few hours at the very least. Loki was just staring at the pages he had opened on his screen. There must be at least twelve browser pages opened on his screen. He knew that simply staring at it would not increase his understanding at all, but he could not help but daze.

“What are you staring at, brother?”

Had he been staring at the page for so long that he even missed out on Thor sneaking up on him? Thor Odinson. That huge oaf was not exactly poster boy for ninja stealth, yet somehow Loki’s attention had been so far away that the god of trickery had missed out entirely on the blonde’s arrival.

“Anxiety attack…” Thor read aloud the header of the page, but before Loki could chide him for his loudmouth the thunderer had spoken again. “Oh. That’s what Stark has.”

“Stark?” Loki asks instead, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Maybe Thor’s arrival could prove to be some sort of help after all. “How do you even know what it is?”

“I’ve seen it. He becomes all sorts of deranged, sometimes acting worse than he is when he goes into these episodes… a panic attack, he called it,” Thor said, one hand on his waist and another on the table as he loomed over Loki. “He would often need to take some sort of medication to help him calm down. Why are you searching about this? Are you unwell?”

Loki had been too far up his own thoughts to even notice that Thor’s question meant well, he was worried about the trickster. “What kind of medication?”

“I do not know. He would just coop himself up in his work afterwards. He says he is fine, but we all know he is not.”

Gears seemed to move behind his eyes, Loki sprung up to his feet and clasped Thor’s arm. “You have proven yourself useful. I must go.”

As he pushes past the god of thunder, he ignored the other man calling out to him and asking what the importance of the research was. All Loki had in mind was to find Banner so he could confirm a few points. Hearsay is nothing but rumours. He needed concrete answers. Technology, as he had said before, is even easier to manipulate than a human mind. He could not trust what he was seeing on the internet without checking it out again.

“Banner!”

The gamma radiation expert almost dropped a vial of what seemed like highly dangerous liquid item from his hand when he heard the yell for his name. It did not sound angry but it lacked none of the urgency.

“Loki? What- what are you doing here? You shouldn’t be in here,” Bruce panics. It was not a good sign. If he did not calm down, things are going to get horrible. “No, no. Get out. Get out, I’m telling you now!”

“Calm down, Banner. I have a few questions to ask you,” Loki continues despite the obvious distress in Bruce’s tone and even the twitch in his eye. “How do I stop an anxiety attack?”

“Wha-” the confused genius stumbled away, knocking over his files and putting distance between himself and the trickster. 

“I don’t have much time. Why do people get anxiety attacks? Why can’t they breathe if they get anxiety attacks? What do I do if the person is unable to breathe? How do I make it go away?”

The questions kept coming and Loki even grabbed Bruce to make him to at him. “Banner. If you lose control now, your friend will die. Your friend will have an attack and die!”

“My friend?” the genius repeats in confusion, panting as he tries to calm down. His skin was starting to turn green, possibly aggravated by the fact that Loki was in such close proximity. They have not been so close in a very long time and Bruce had avidly avoided the trickster. For this very reason.

Yet, something shifted within him. He shut his eyes and coaxed the sleeping monster back to calmness. He needs to be calm. What did Loki mean by his friend would die?

It took a minute or so before he finally calmed and sat down in his swivel chair. He trained his breathing, practicing whatever he had learned in his yoga classes so he could keep his cool.

“What do you mean by my friend would die? Who’s having an attack?” a reasonable question of course, Bruce didn’t even know if he should be annoyed or if he should just kill this demigod in front of him.

“It is about anxiety attacks. I have been reading sources online and yet none of them answer by questions,” Loki said, looking serious. “I need to know why anxiety attacks happen, how to stop them, why they cause people to feel choked up. It is vital.”

Bruce looked at Loki like he had just grown another pair of eyes, but then gave him the benefit of doubt. “Anxiety usually is caused by trauma, sometimes family history. It’s a form of a illness, I would say. Basically, causing them to lose sleep, focus, appetite…”

“How do I make it go away?”

“Well… There’s therapy… Medication,” Bruce continues.

“What therapy? What medication? Where can I get them?”

“At pharmacies? Wait a minute, tell me the truth. Why do you want to know about all of this?” the genius finally snaps, having taken some time to cool down.

“Someone I know has it,” he replies easily.

“And you want to help them through it?”

“No. I want to torture them further into it, what do you think?”

Bruce looked taken aback by that and frowned. “I think you should get out of my room this instant, and never come back.”

“I’m not done yet,” Loki replies. “How do I make sure anxiety attacks do not happen?”

“Do you sleep well in a room full of guns aimed at your face?” Bruce asks, getting snappy so he could get the trickster to leave as soon as possible. “Safety is their best bet. Sanctuary.”

“Sanctuary,” Loki repeats, his mind running light years per second and he quickly rushed out of there.

“You’re welcome!” Bruce calls out, angrily. He needs to somehow get Tony to tighten the security of his room. That was way too close.

“Jarvis, where’s Loki?” Natasha had made it back to the common area and was walking around, trying to find the god. The sooner she found him, the sooner she could figure out what the hell he was up to.

“Loki is currently walking back to his room.” the disembodied voice answers.

Loki did have a tracker on him and today he had no reason to turn it off. He has a lot of things to do.

Taking in a deep breath, Natasha turned and back tracked up the stairs to where she knew his room was. Running was a bit of a chore with the nose. Every step made it ache. Thankfully she had enough makeup to cover the bruising, but it was still painful. Eventually, she made it to his floor. Subconsciously, Nat felt herself tense. The last time she had been on this floor, things hadn’t gone well for her. She took a step forward and made her way to his room, knocking on the door once she finally made it. “Loki?”

The door swung open when she knocked, he hadn’t shut it properly. Had it been another property, it would mean a break-in. But this is Loki, he does the break-ins.

Inside the room, everything seemed to have stilled. The room lighting was dim and he was nowhere in sight. There was suddenly the sound of water running in the bathroom and then an odd scent.

Natasha paused as she stepped into the room. It was uncomfortable to say the least. “Loki.” Her voice came out more stern this time, almost as a command. The sound in the bathroom caught her attention, and she immediately thought maybe he was taking a bath. That was not something she wanted to be around for, but then she smelled the lavender. Her shoulders slumped slightly, and she took in a long breath. 

The door shut behind her. The sound it made was not a slamming one, just a soft click and Loki stood there with his usual smirk.

“You’re here early. I didn’t peg Stark for a two-pump chump.” He then raised his hands in surrender and grinned, knowing fully well she was already guarded against him. “Do you like what I’ve done to the room? I find the scent quite relaxing. What do you think?”

Not again. 

Natasha froze as he stood in front of her once more. The door closing behind her surely wasn’t at any level reassuring. Her jaw clenched as she looked around the room for any way out. It couldn’t be happening again. How could she be that stupid?

“He’s not.. we didn’t do anything.” Her eyes roamed to the bathroom once more as the smell became even stronger. The smell, the lights, everything felt warm. It was distracting, but not in a bad way. It was nice. “What is this?”

“Your anxiety,” he begins, voice trailing from the room as he follows her, “where I come from… It is seen as a weakness. I do not understand why such weaknesses of the mind could exist in such a strong physique. So I read it up. I looked for answers but they were all too vague. One that I understood was medication, but that was too hard to find. The other which your dear friend Banner shared with me, although he almost hulked out… was sanctuary.”

He gestures around him in the room, as if showing her proudly of his reinvention. “Dim lights, no weapons. A warm bubble bath with lavender essence. I read that it soothes the nerves, relaxes tense muscles.”

Natasha stood in the doorway of the bathroom, her back to Loki as she listened. None of this made any sense to her. Why the hell did Loki even care about her anxiety, and why did he feel the need to help? Hundreds of questions flooded her mind, but one thing that stuck out was that he had just called her strong. Staring at the bath, she grew quiet. She couldn’t make sense of what was going on, so she turned to look at him. “Why are you doing this?”

His face was unreadable. If he played poker for a living, he’d probably own the casino by the night. Despite it all, his eyes twinkled slightly like a child showing his artwork with pride.

“Because you’re mine,” he says easily. “Your sanctuary should be with me. Not SHIELD, not Tony, not the cuffs… All of this is yours for the taking, if you only behave.”

He took a step closer, sliding a hand up her neck and holding her in place as he looks her in the eye.

“Deny it all you want. But this is what you crave. You only fear it because you know it is true.”

She knew there had to be a catch. Frowning slightly, Natasha let out a long breath. His hand was on her, and she knew she couldn’t pull away. He had done all this for her. It was hard to believe to say the least. Never had she seen him ever do something for someone other than himself, but as soon as he explained himself, she understood. “So what you’re saying is.. this isn’t about caring about me. You’re just trying to bribe me.” Trying as best as she could to not sound hurt, she knew she failed a little. It didn’t make any sense to her though why she should care if Loki saw her as a commodity or not. His opinion shouldn’t matter, but for some reason, in the back of her mind, it did. 

“Oh darling, no,” he said. “It’s not a bribe. It’s a reward. Do you not see it? I would reward you for every good that you do, just as I would punish you for all your wrongs.”

He stared at her in the eye and then glances to the well-concealed bruise on her nose. “I hurt you last night in a way I did not mean to, and so this is the payment for it. Sanctuary. I’ve run the bath for you… won’t you get in?”

“Loki, this.. this isn’t okay.” Her head slowly shook as she took in a deep breath. “You hurt me because that’s what you do. In a way by me choosing Tony, you felt rejected, but Loki it’s not rejection if you never offered yourself to me. You forced yourself on me. No matter how much I was conditioned to want this—me, myself, Natasha will never really want this—not in the way you’re giving it.” Natasha sighed softly. His complete misunderstanding was heartbreaking. “What I want is trust, understanding, safety. I can’t have that when I’m being raped every day.” 

With the words coming out of her own mouth, Loki tilted his head in confusion. He just didn’t understand. For some reason, he felt that he was already doing so well. He was finally getting somewhere and then… this happened.

“You’re telling me that because you want Stark,” he hissed. “You’re telling me that so you could go away. No. It does not work that way. I own you. You’ve given yourself to me. No matter how many times you run away, the leash is always in my hand. And know this… I will yank you back every single time.”

Out of rage, he reaches forward and grabs her by the throat. He did not squeeze, he did not plan to kill her but damn it her face made him just want to squeeze.

“You’re talking as if you would give in to me should I ask. As if you would accept tenderness should I offer it,” he snarled. “I am a prince. And you are my claim!”

Natasha’s eyes closed as he grabbed her throat. Behind her eyelids she could feel the stinging start again. If she was going to have another fucking panic attack, she’d never forgive herself. “You should give it a try sometime.” Her voice came out soft as she spoke. Nat was fully aware that Loki could easily kill her if that was what he wanted to do. “I need.. I need trust.”

“Look at me,” he commands and glares at her as she spoke about trust. “How do I trust you? How do I trust you when the first thing you do is run?”

“You’re..” Her eyes opened, and she took in a long breath, forcing herself to stay calm. “You’re pushing me away. I don’t.. I don’t know how to explain this to you.” She looked at him and shook her head as much as she could. “Yes I love the idea of what we do, but no, I can’t. I can’t be forced anymore Loki. Or you will lose me. I will go tell them all.” Her jaw clenched and she felt herself slowly start to tremble, probably from adrenaline. “This is my bargain.”

Her words made him so angry. How dare she bargained with him? How dare she? The tips of his fingers dug into her neck slightly, and then he pushed her away. It was futile, but he was not stopping now. He had no plans of letting her go.

“Then what? What do you want me to do? Grovel the way my father wanted me to when he sent me down here in chains? I will not do that,” he growls. His pale skin accentuated his green eyes, his cheekbones doing all the framing of his features and the dim lights were not helping. Even without his golden garb, he looked no less menacing.

“You don’t have to grovel. But we have to be equals. My opinion is just as important as yours, and yes, you’ll be in control, but it’s a give and take. I don’t know how to explain this to you, Loki.” Natasha sighed and she shook her head. “Come here.”

He was going to bite back, what did she mean by equal? He would not allow that. He was in control! And then she tells him to come closer and for some reason, he did. Being closer to her calmed him down and it felt terrible on his part. He needs to be angry, to whip her when she’s bad. He needs her to fear him.

What’s the point of power if not for fear?

“You know how a knife is sharpened, by sharpening against another knife. It’s not easy for either. Friction causes heat, and they both lose a part of themselves. But they both become stronger. That’s what equality is.” She shook her head and stood in front of him. “Just.. god, I’m going to regret this.” 

Natasha took in a long breath and slowly pulled off the shirt she was wearing, revealing only a small sports bra underneath and the yoga pants she was wearing. Dropping the shirt on the ground, she closed the gap between them, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his jaw just beneath his ear, slowly trailing her lips up to the corner of his mouth. 

For the first time, she made sense to him. She was talking about getting stronger, about removing weakness and he could get behind that. He wanted to remove his own weaknesses too, but before he could process his thoughts she had already made her move.

The kisses were tender and hesitant, despite the delibracy of its actions. She was right. She’s going to regret this, and so did he. He slipped his hand up her back and buried his fingers in her hair.

“What are you doing?” he asks, wanting to know if it was all just a ruse. His voice had gone a lot softer, his rage seemingly having dissipated away to mild annoyance. “Is this your ploy of seducing me?”

“No.” She pulled away just enough to look up at him. “This is what being chosen feels like, to be had because I wanted to.” And with that, she finally pressed her lips to his, letting her hands fall to his waist as she kissed him. For once in her life, Natasha just wasn’t thinking. It felt nice, and later she’d realize just how scary it was. Everything she did was calculated, but for some reason this wasn’t. 

Loki let his eyes close, but never was his guard down. If this is her idea of teaching him a lesson, it sure was going well. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up to his waist, continuing to kiss her and slowly deepening it. He had her back against the cool tile and his body desperately wanting her.

Feeling her back against the wall, her legs tightened around his waist, wanting some level of friction against her. Perhaps it was some leftover unresolved business with Tony, her present fear, or just the fact that Loki was so damn attractive that she already felt herself unbelievably aroused. Natasha let out a low moan and reached one hand between them, quickly unbuttoning his black shirt. 

He gave her only a little space to do what she had to with his shirt, shrugging it off as she slips it off to show his impressive shoulders. Sure, he was not built like a bull as Thor was, but he was not a demigod for nothing.

His kisses grew passionate, desperate for more as his hips ground into her yoga pants. It was so close to nothing on her and he wanted nothing.

Dropping her to her feet, he undid his belt and let his pants pool at his ankles. He had turned her back and pressed her to the tile, his lips going down her skin and sucking to leave a bruise on it as he pulls up her bra. He had expected it to have a clasp but it did not, and so he ended up scratching her back in the desperate attempts to remove it off her.

Natasha could tell he was struggling, but she didn’t quite understand why, given that it should have been relatively easy to undo. Suddenly it dawned on her that he probably didn’t know what the bra was. The redhead quickly pulled away and reached with one hand to pull it off over her head. “It’s… yea, never mind.” Dropping it onto the ground, she smiled once more and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “I’m yours.”

His pupils dilated at her whispers. It turned him on so much and it really showed. His hands pushed her back to the wall, leaning down and kissing her neck down to her breasts and down further. He yanked her pants down and raised her easily with an arm around her knees to get rid of them. Then he parted her legs so he could press kisses on her womanhood as well on his way back up.

Natasha let out a ragged breath, her palms flattening against the cool tile wall. “Loki…” She bit down on her lip as she felt him slowly, torturously make his way back up to her. She wanted him. She wanted his mouth on hers. She wanted him in her. Every part of her wanted every part of him, and for the first time, she wasn’t scared, and she wasn’t fighting it. Reaching forward, she grabbed him by the back of his head, losing her fingers in her hair as she pulled him close. 

Her grip earned a growl from deep within his throat. He was not angry, he was just needy. He smashed his lips on hers again, kissing her passionately and in a swift movement, carrying her up. With his hands under her inner thighs, he had her wide open and suspended on the wall. His swelling erection was just ready to enter her and yet he seemed to be waiting for something.

“Say it,” he tells her. “Say you want it.”

“I want you.” There was no hesitation, no fear in her voice as she said it. Her head tilted back against the wall as she waited for what seemed like an eternity. 

As soon as she said the words that was clear as day, he knew he’d won and he pushes into her in the same beat as she did. No matter how wrong it was, no matter how his instincts screamed to tell him that he was failing at his own mission, he couldn’t deny it. He wanted her.

With every thrust that he made into her, he felt his pride swell a little more. She wanted him. I want you. She wanted him.

Nonetheless, he disliked the way she was so quiet and so he grabbed at her breast and squeezed it. “Don’t be silent when you fuck me,” he warns.

“Loki!” Her moans had only groan the longer her moved inside of her until she felt him grab her. Natasha inhaled sharply and let out a short whimper, her back arching slowly into his touch. Her mouth hung slightly open as she hooked her legs around him tightly, allowing herself to angle herself best for him. With each thrust, she breathed his name, her nails digging deep into his back. 

He went fast, hard and deep. And then he went slow. He could not cum so quickly, he had only just won something. That’s right. He felt like he had won something and the trophy was right here, moaning his name with every thrust he made.

At the angle she shifted her body to, it only made it easier for him to hit the spot that she liked the most. Oh yes, he knew the exact spot and he likes to make use of it. He pushed and prodded with his shaft buried deep within her. Despite all the bravado he puts up in front of her, he had to admit that he chose her because of this. The crazy sex that he wanted to have with her drove his decisions.

Her eyes closed as she tilted her head forward, burying her face in his neck. Her whole body was shaking as he took her, only this time it wasn’t fear or panic. She truly wanted him, and she felt it deep inside, her whole body drowning in pleasure as she yelled his name once more.

He knew she was coming and he planned to make use of that. Slowing down abruptly, he let her calm for a few seconds before picking it up once more. His shaft was unlike any other man’s. He was born a monster after all. His shaft was laced with ridges all around, a result of his lack of focus when in pleasure that even his magic drops for this moment.

His eyes glowed red in a split second, his true form taking a peek as he pounds into her like a beast. He was moaning and groaning and finally, he was twitching. Pulling out of her, he drops her to the ground and growls as he keeps himself excited with his own hands. “On your knees.”

For a split second, she saw him change. It threw her off at first, having almost forgotten that he wasn’t actually Asgardian. It didn’t disgust her or anything, simply something for her to remember. She had almost gotten lost watching him before suddenly he pulled out of her, leaving her slowly falling from her edge. Natasha let out a broken groan as she carefully dropped to her knees. 

He finished off all over her. His seed raining over her face and her breasts, his eyes twinkling in satisfaction. She looked beautiful like that, even he has to admit.

Groaning when he was finally done, he sat at the side of the tub and sighed. Reaching over, he turned the tap off. The water was overflowing the tub by now thanks to his digression.

Natasha watched as Loki sat down on the edge of the bath. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she sat there silently. He was greedy alright. Her core ached as she remained silent. If Loki didn’t tell her to move or say anything, it was probably best that she stayed put. 

He looked over to her when she sat there in silence, suddenly smirking at the sight.

“I’ll give you what you need, if you do something,” he said.

“What is it?” She raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. 

He ran his fingers through his black hair, sweat having matted it to his head. Then he smirks back to her. “You kissed someone without my permission, put on clothes when I told you not to. Your punishment is simple tonight… Make a round on my floor wearing nothing but my seed on your skin. Take it as your walk of shame.”

Natasha knew that the odds of anyone actually coming to his floor were pretty low, but she did not relish the idea of being caught. Taking in a long breath, she silently stood, turning out of his bathroom as she made her way to his door. Her feet stopped in the doorway for a second. She was small and used to blending in. This wouldn’t be bad. And it wasn’t as if she was ashamed or embarrassed of her body. Why then was she having such a hard time with this?

Finally, she forced herself to step into the hallway. Thankfully, his floor wasn’t all that huge. Tony didn’t want him in his Tower period, much less with ample leisure space. Nat really hadn’t cared that much, but now she was thankful for his vengeful spirit. She made her way to the living room, walking as fast as possible without actually running. Her heartbeat gradually quickened the longer she walked. This could mean the end of her career. In their rooms, she was safe. He made sure no one ever saw them, but this was different, and this was vulnerable. The small redhead bit the corner of her mouth as she finally made it to the furthest room and turned around to head back. 

All the while, Loki stood by the hallway awaiting for her return. He could see her from his tablet. He had blocked the cameras and rerouted the footages through manipulation. It doesn’t take a genius to do that but she didn’t need to know that he did.

It made him proud to know she would let him tell her how to punish her, and like he had said before, he would reward her.

Finally making it back to his hall, she slowed down a bit. Nat decided that she didn’t need him knowing how scared that had made her, so she decided to give herself some time to calm down first, starting with her heartbeat. Controlling her heartbeat was a task Natasha had learned long ago that always came in handy, but never did she imagine she’d be using it in a context like this. She finally relaxed upon seeing Loki’s figure in the doorway. It meant she was back. She had finished. “Did I do a good job?”

“Mediocre,” he said with a small hint of a smile. He was obviously enjoying this way too much. His figure standing there in the doorway basically meant she could not get into his room and he still stood there waiting. “Does your quim ache?”

Natasha bit down on the inside of her lip, wanting to just get inside the room, fully safe from anyone seeing her, but he didn’t seem obliged to move. She sighed softly as he asked his question. Truthfully, it had more worn off than anything. Running would do that. But she didn’t really know which answer would grant her access to the room, so instead, she simply nodded. 

Stepping aside at long last, he allowed her inside and shut the door behind them both. He caught her before she could escape into the bathroom, his arm around her waist and pressing her back to his front. “Not so fast,” he says.

If she had pretty much lost her arousal, it quickly came back when he grabbed her. Natasha could feel every muscle in his body pressed up against hers, his strong grip holding her there. This was what Natasha craved, to be handled, bound, but to willingly choose it. Her cheeks flushed as she stood in front of him, taking in a deep breath. 

“Tell me, do you no longer need it?” he asks, his lips grazing her ear as his breath fans on her skin. His grip on her was firm but not hurting anymore. He had learned something from her words tonight.

“Oh god.” Her voice caught as she heard him. Suddenly she needed him again, but there was little she could do about it with her arms pinned to her side. Her fists clenched as she bit down once more on her lip. “I do. God I do.”

“Good,” he said, leading her to the bathroom again. This time, he had her bent over the bath, on her knees and clutching the sides of the tub. He had a towel on her knees, not planning to bruise her too badly but just enough to be seen.

Instead of taking her simply this time, he decides to tease her. Bent over her, he slid a hand down the curves of her butt and slipped a finger into her. “Still sopping wet for me?”

Her head sunk forward, barely touching the edge of the warm, sweet smelling water. She took in a deep breath as she gripped the edges of the pool, her arms spread wide. “Yes..”

Pushing two fingers in, he began to pump into her. “Look at you… so needy of this. And yet you say you don’t want it,” he smirked, reaching down to tease circles on her clit and then pushing into her again with his fingers.

“I want this-“ Her words were quickly interrupted by a short gasp and her body lurching forward slightly again. Her chest pressed painfully against the edges of the tub and she let out a low groan, clenching slightly around his fingers. “I do, I want it.” There was something about his ego that seemed to love it when she spoke. Natasha never really was a ‘talk-during-sex’ kind of gal, but if it was what Loki needed, she’d do it. 

Grabbing her hair, he yanked it back and licked a stripe up her throat. “And I’ll give it to you then.”

He grabbed her waist, entering her in that position and beginning to move. It wasn’t just about his pleasure anymore, it was about hers. He figured she liked to be handled but he knew she didn’t like to be forced. Such a complicated little being.

Her head tilted back to meet his shoulder, and even when his grip on her hair loosened a bit as he moved inside her, she kept her head back. Goddamn the hair pulling. It did something to her. A ragged moan escaped her lips as her throat flexed under its new bent position. “Touch me.. Please.”

“Like this?” he slapped her on the butt once, the sound ringing in the small bathroom and then he leaned forward so a hand could toy with her nipples while the other slipped down to rub her swollen clit. “Or like this?”

He leaned over, sucking on her shoulder and leaving a bruise on her skin. He liked to see her with a mark on her body from his act of passion. It made him feel more like she belonged to him.

Natasha whispered softly, her head once more becoming dangerously close to the water as her shoulders sunk a little. “Yes..” The assassin’s back arched, and she moaned softly, angling her hips slightly. 

He kept going, rolling his hips and continuing to rub her. “I would have taken you in the hallways, you looked irresistible.”

“Please, just…” Her voice cracked as she spoke, arching her back against him. She could feel the pressure building in her core. Her toes slowly started to curl and her head came back up, tilting backwards as she quickly found her release, calling his name. 

At that shuddering moan, he knew she’d finally come and he smirks as he finishes off on her.

Sighing softly, he watched her for a while and put an arm under her torso, holding her up so she did not fall over the bath. Then he carried her and lowered her into the warm water. His actions were as gentle as they could come, the water was still warm and the scent still filling the air.

As Natasha sunk into the bath, she let out a long breath. Every muscle in her body slowly came to relax. She was extremely thankful for the bath for more reasons than just her nerves. Natasha hated feeling dirty, and as much as she pretended not to mind having him all over her, it really made her skin itch, but it wasn’t just him. That was anyone. 

He sat on the side of the bath and let the water drip off his hands and onto her body, watching her quietly. “You could be my pet, you know,” he starts. “If we were back in Asgard, I would have kept you.”

They had made progress. She could tell in how this has gone that he was at least understanding a little, but frankly right now she was a little too tired to try and figure it all out. “Oh yea..? What’s that look like?”

“Nice dresses, jewels of the stars from head to toe. Untouched by any other, all mine,” he said, brushing her shoulder with the back of his fingers. “Wouldn’t you like that? You would kneel to me… and others… would bow to you.”

Natasha’s eyes closed as she felt his hands run gently over her skin. It was calming in a really odd way. Never would she ever have pictured herself being stroked gently by the Trickster, and yet here they were. “Is there trust like we talked about?”

He took a moment to think about it, was there trust? He never knew but he supposed there was. “Perhaps. It would take trust to ensure you do not slip into my bed with a dagger to my chest. And trust to know that you would not be out fucking a common man, or worse, Thor.”

She let out a disappointed sigh and continued to just sit there with her eyes closed. She still had a long way to go with him it seemed. If he was so keen on doing research, maybe she’d find him some good, informational BDSM literature. If all he learned was safe words, it would have been worth it. 

He pushed her hair away from her shoulder, then noticing a mark on it. One he had not made. It was a wound that had healed up, a scar. As he lets his gaze trail lower, his fingers grazes another similar mark on her waist. He couldn’t help but get curious.

Natasha could feel him stop. Her eyes opened and she noticed where he was looking. Suddenly, she frowned and went still. Loki had always gone on and on about how beautiful he found her that she had almost forgotten about the scars. Now that he was noticing them, she wondered if he wouldn’t see her that way anymore. Her jaw clenched, and she pulled her hair back down over it. 

Loki seemed to have noticed it. She was uncomfortable to be seen with scars and imperfections, but he hardly even cared. He traced it with his fingers, deep in thoughts and then suddenly he stepped into the tub to sit behind her.

“Move,” he said softly so he had space enough to get comfortable before pulling her closer so her back was to his chest.

“Okay, tip number one,” Natasha started, as she situated herself to give more room, “if I say no to something, it’s a no. Unless we’re acting out some scenario where I’m trying to fight you off.” Him pushing her hair away was just another reminder to her that Loki didn’t really know any boundaries. He was used to just having what he wanted when he wanted. 

He had to admit, the way she started sounded like she was giving him orders but he was too distracted to think of it that way. He was mostly confused as to why she was bringing that up. Nonetheless, the silver tongued demigod kept silent to listen further.

It was really all she had to say. Without really thinking, her arms came down to her waist where the biggest scar was, and she crossed them over it to cover the mark up. 

When she did not continue, he just slipped his arms around her and pulled her closer in a gesture closest to an embrace. Their relationship was just so complicated, nothing was as it should be and yet he did it.

“Then you will just say no to everything.”

“I won’t.” She shook her head, slowly relaxing again as she felt his arms come around her to hold her. It was a tender gesture she hadn’t even received from Tony. It threw her off guard at first, and she paused. Half of her wanted to smack herself and yell at her. What the hell was she even doing with Loki? But the other part of her didn’t want to move. For some inexplicable reason, she felt safe. Maybe Loki had charmed her or something. It was the only explanation that made any sense to her. 

He pressed a kiss to her neck and on her shoulder, still holding her in that way. Then at long last, he finally spoke.

“I will try to remember that.”


	5. Rope Bunny

Natasha didn’t remember falling asleep, but at some point, she had ended up in Loki’s bed. The next morning, the redhead quietly stirred, pulling him closer to her. It had been a long while since she woke up in bed with someone, but the feeling was always the same. Only this time, it was with someone she hated. Natasha Romanov was cuddling Loki. Her eyes flew open and she sat still, her arms around him with her head on his chest. 

 

Loki slept like a spoilt prince that he was. He just laid there, owning his entire bed. At some point, she had ended up on top of him and he simply allowed it. As morning comes and she wakes first, he was just lying still.

 

If he was awake, he’d probably never let this go. Letting her eyes close back, she thought over her options as she pretended to be asleep. 

 

Grunting softly as he woke, he opened his eyes and firstly noticed the weight on his chest. They were fully dressed and snuggled in, sleeping through the night. “I know you’re awake.”

 

Natasha frowned slightly, unsure of what to do next. “Good.. morning?”

 

“Good morning,” he replies and watches her from over his nose. He knew she was awake and she had confirmed it, now he was just waiting for her next move.

 

She took in one more deep breath, slowly rolling over to lie on her back and stare at the ceiling. “Well.. isn’t that something?”

 

“It must be,” he said as he sits up and stretched. He grabbed the device next to him, checking the time and then looking back to her. “I’m going to look for food.”

 

“I should go.. anywhere else.” Natasha sat up and rubbed her face. What the hell had she been thinking. She chose to sleep with Loki, and not just sleep. She groaned as she stood, looking for anything of hers in the room. 

 

He went to look at himself in the mirror, ensuring he looked alright and watched her from the reflection. It was awkward not to mention.

 

Finding none of her things, Natasha gave Loki a quick look then headed for the door. No part of her knew how to approach what had just happened, and her mind was spinning as she pushed the door to his room open, stepping out into the hall. 

 

He just watched her leave and kept silent. He wasn’t going to tell her to stay or anything. He didn’t know how else to handle this either.

 

“This isn’t… the sort of thing we need to advertise, okay?” She stood in the doorway with her back to him, not quite looking at the god. She had no clue how to address this or what to do now that this had happened. 

 

“What is?” he asks, turning to look at her as he walks out. “I remember nothing worth noting.”

 

As Loki walked past her, Natasha’s back straightened. She furrowed her brow and watched him leave. Whether he was downplaying what they had done by pretending it didn’t happen or just assuring her that he wouldn’t tell anyone, she didn’t know. The assassin quietly shook her head and followed him out the door. She needs to get off of his floor. 

 

The day had only just begun and Loki was already driven to find out about more things than he cared to talk about. He could care less about what everyone else wanted him to do. He was here to do what he  _ wants _ to do.

 

He headed up to the common floor, sitting at the counter and looking around. There was no breakfast. Right, he forgot that here he has to make his own food. It was an utter annoyance.

 

It was clear where Loki was going. She figured following him wouldn’t be the smartest idea, so instead, she took the stairs to her room. For all she knew, Tony could track the use of the elevator to see it going from his floor to hers. 

 

Tony. 

 

_ Dammit.  _

 

Nat frowned slightly and just scratched the back of her head. “What the fuck have I done?”

  
  


Nobody came to the kitchen the entire time Loki ate, much to his disappointment. He only wanted some people to toy with and even that he was not given anymore. So the trickster did what he had to do. He headed down alone and went to find information again.

 

Sitting on the couch, he used his table and somehow connected it to a holographic screen that showed in front of him. He opened up multiple tabs, looking at each one of them and perusing the information.

 

Bondage/Discipline. Domination/Submission. Sadomasochism. 

 

BDSM.

 

The images were interesting to look at, the explanation even more so. He liked the way everything was showing him what she had been talking about. Why do mortals in Midgard take so much pleasure in pain? He wanted to know.

 

Natasha walked silently to her room, lying down on her bed. Her mind was going hundreds of miles an hour as she tried to figure out what she should possibly do next. “I fucked up.”

 

It took him almost an entire day to get it over and done with. Not that he cares if someone walked in on him watching hardcore bdsm porn, it was just really interesting intercourse to him.

 

It didn’t take long for Natasha to fall back asleep. She was exhausted, and the stress from the last few weeks was finally catching up with her. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut as she laid sprawled out defenselessly on the bed. 

 

Loki had taken it on himself to go to her room again tonight. This time more knowledgeable in the topic of bondage and of course after watching so much porn, with a raging boner. He shut the door behind him quietly and locked it, then going to her bed.

 

What a beautiful girl, lying on her back and waiting for him to take her.

 

He went over and took her hands, binding them on the headboard over her head. Then he straddled her waist and tapped on her face to wake her up.

 

Normally, Natasha would have been awake before Loki was even in her room, but she was completely out. It was not enough to wake her when Loki tied her hands above her head. But as soon as he sat on her, the redhead’s body slowly shifted on the bed, her hips pressed up against his, letting out a ragged moan in her sleep. The switch had happened in her sleep, and she was once more that little girl trapped in the Red Room, bound in her sleep, ready to follow the whims of whoever would control her. 

 

Without waking up, her heartbeat fastened, and her skin became flushed. Her chest rose and fell in heaves as she slowly came to, looking up at Loki, her eyes fluttering open to expose her widened pupils. 

 

“Morning, gorgeous,” he said softly, running his hands up her waist and thumbing her nipples from over the shirt she wore. “I need you.”

 

Immediately, she felt a pang to her center. Swallowing hard, she softly whimpered, feeling not only his weight on her, but also his length settled on her abdomen. She had only been awake for seconds, and yet her body ached for him. Licking her lips, Natasha nodded once. “Then do something about it.”

 

He didn’t waste any time to rip her clothes apart. She was already in position for him to do what he wants of her. So he parted her legs and raised her knees, exposing her naked form to his eyes.

 

“Ah, sweet cunt. You’ve made me quite needy from all that research,” he teases, running a finger up and down her slit.

 

“Research?” Her eyebrows raised, but soon, she wasn’t even thinking about it anymore. Her body slumped under his touch, caving as he felt her. The assassin attempted to bring her legs together to give herself some level of friction, but he was hardly going to let her do that. 

 

He snapped his finger and more ropes appeared to tie her up further. The binds were on her knees and tied to keep them apart. The rest of the bindings were over her body to enhance her figure. Her breasts were popping out like overblown balloons.

 

“I’m going to slap you, cry and wail. I’m not stopping until you tell me your safe word,” he said, picking up a few things from what he read earlier.

 

Natasha barely had time to notice ropes spring from various spots in the room. It definitely was one of the perks of him being all magical and everything. He could have anything he wanted in an instance, and ropes hanging from every part of her ceiling and furniture was one of those things. The ropes wrapped themselves around her as if they had a mind of their own. Her body writhed against the sheets, pulling against them as if trying to get away, but soon she was held snug by the black, lifeless binds. 

 

The redhead hovered, suspended over her bed, her clit aching as it rubbed against the rough twine of the rope. With her arms pulled back behind her head, she shifted slightly, her body aching with anticipation of what Loki had in mind. “St-Stalingrad. It’s Stalingrad.”

 

“I’d better not be hearing that word until I’m done,” he said, leaning forward and sucking on one breast while slapping the other hard. “Pleasure and pain. Let us see how far you can take this.”

 

He stood with his erection poking her core but not entering it. He was barely touching her as he started slapping at her breasts.

 

A short cry escaped her lips as his hands hands came down on her chest. The ropes caused the blood to pool warm just beneath the skin, exponentiating the pain as her head dropped back into the air behind her. The feeling of his lips on one side of her was driving her insane, while her gasps came fast with each smack of his hand, her body jerking in response. 

 

After a few smacks, he changed his target. His lips suckled on the now red and warm breast as his hand begins to smack the other. He hit her hard so she would be as red as her hair. Then he drew away and just started to strike her breasts with his hand.

 

“Look at you, mewling like a filthy quim. Begging for the pleasure I could give you and still moaning that you hate me,” he said.

 

He lines himself up to her, poking the head of his shaft to her entrance, allowing her juices to drip down onto the bed. “And yet you’re sopping wet for me.”

 

Her back slowly arched into his touch, until he pulled his face back and all she felt was his hands striking her. Reflexively, she yanked on the ropes, flinching from his touch. Small tears pooled in the corners of her eyes as she continued to ache for him. 

 

Natasha bit down into her bottom lip as she felt him press into her. He was right. The pain did do something to her, and she definitely did want him. “I need you.”

 

“Louder. Learn to speak up for what you want,” he smacks her again and smirked.

 

“Ah!” She winced as she took in a gasp of air. “I need you!” Her body arched once more as she hung there. Every inch of her skin throbbed. She could feel the nerves on her chest tingling, a mixture of hot then cold then hot again. Her nipples were painfully erect as she felt her mound grow more and more wanting. “Please..”

 

He thumbed her nipples, watching her skin grow red from the assault and smirking. She really was enjoying it all. It felt good to see how much she wants this and it just felt so right.

 

Stripping out from whatever he was wearing, he begins to stroke himself to life and watched her. His eyes were dark with desire and pure lust for her, his erection growing harder and bigger by the moment. The way he stood in front of her meant the shaft was fully visible to her.

 

“Where shall I put this into?” he asked teasingly.

 

“Loki…” Her voice trembled with want as she raised her head to watch him. “I want you inside me. I.. fuck.” The ropes had begun to burn the skin underneath, and she felt a few warm tears streak down her face to the bed underneath. 

 

Reaching forward, he held her by her jaw with a smirk. “Are you crying? I’ve yet to hurt you and you’re already in pain?”

 

Standing closer, he pressed his shaft close to her core and teasing her gaping hole, but not even attempting to get into her. His hand trailed down her body and pinched her nipple, wanting to hear her squeal.

 

“Please..” As his grip settled on her jaw, Natasha tensed slightly. She could feel him against her. He was so close and yet still not inside of her. Her mouth hung open slightly until she felt his pinch. The assassin let out a sharp cry, flailing once more in the ropes. “Loki!”

 

“Uh-uh! That’s master to you,” he said, pinching her nipple again. “Say it. Say you need me and I’ll take you. I’ll take you hard. So say it.”

 

Natasha’s body slowly began to shake under his touch as she choked once on a gasp. Her eyes screwed tightly shut and she nodded. “Please.., master.”

 

He liked that, the way she said it while still fighting her own desires to resist. It was working and he liked it. So he stood between her parted legs, taking his position and entering her in one single thrust. He was holding her by the thighs, slamming his hips into her strongly. He was taking his time, enjoying her every whimper and the feeling of her core clenching and widening to fit him.

 

As soon as he pushed into her, the rest of her body slumped. All of the pain faded to a dull buzz as the adrenaline kicked in. She felt high on the pain, on him being here. The ropes didn’t hurt as much anymore. Instead, she only felt him. With every thrust, she called for her master, losing herself in this reality that for a second was hers. 

 

He revelled in every moan, in every grunt of his name on her lips. He enjoyed being called Master and she was giving it to him. So he picks up the pace, a reward for her and himself.

 

She felt her body begin to sway in tandem with his thrusts, the ropes bringing her back to him whenever he came close. Natasha’s neck arched back slowly as she felt her clit burning, aching to be touched, but she couldn’t. Biting down on her lip, the redhead let out a ragged moan, calling his name once more. 

 

He was purposefully ignoring her needs, pushing her further just to enjoy his own pleasures. He didn’t touch her, didn’t grope or grab her. He didn’t want her to feel the pleasure the way she had wanted before. He just wants to see how far she can go.

 

At some point, Natasha’s eyes slowly glazed over, and she hung motionless in the air. All stiffness in her body left as she relinquished any semblance of control and allowed him to press into her. Low moans caught in her throat as her cheeks flushed red. “Master..”

 

“That’s right, sweet doll,” he reaches out and grabs her by her neck as he pounds into her core. “I am your master. You belong to me. Your body belongs to me and nobody else. How dare you even try to touch another man? Kiss another with those lips that are mine?”

 

He raised his free hand and slapped her, wanting to make her look at him. “This is all that you need, right here. Me. I can give you everything you want, anything you have ever dreamed of. I can give it. Just say it. Just tell me that you are mine and I shall have it done.”

 

Natasha did not know if he was just really getting into character or if he meant it. She was no man’s, and she knew that, but in this moment, it felt so good, and she could hardly think. Plus, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to piss off the man with his dick inside her and his magical ropes holding her tightly. “I am yours,” she breathed, gasping with every thrust of his hips. 

 

It pleased him to hear that. It was probably his lust for her that drives him. His need that can never be satiated. This is where he wants to be, buried deep inside her and rutting her out like an animal. While here she lies hanging on the ropes that she cannot be released from.

 

The slapping sound of flesh was loud and filled the room, the air had grown dank from their sweat and sex fluids. The room had no other presence but the ones of lust that they both shared.

 

The redhead slowly began to arch her back, the tears still streaming down her face as she felt him move inside her. The pleasure mixed with pain was amazing, and she felt her body slowly begin to separate from where she was. It was as if she was on some insane high and was not coming down any time soon. She moaned his title for what seemed like hours until she finally began to feel him slow. Her head slowly raised as she watched him, his face tightening in concentration. 

 

His grip tightened slightly, his eyes closing as he moved his hips into hers. He curses under his breath and finally he came undone, pulling out so he finished sloppily all over her thighs.

 

The sight that greeted him here was one he hadn't expected to see. Something was wrong. Maybe it was just him, maybe it was the way she looked at him. Maybe…

 

No.

 

He snapped his fingers and she fell from the bonds and onto her bed, earning a little squeaking sound from the bed’s hinges. It was like a moment of realisation somehow for him and he wasn't sure what he was realising either.

 

Natasha fell limply into the bed. Her hands and feet felt cold, probably as a result of poor circulation. Her face was wet, and everything ached, but yet she felt amazing. She swallowed dryly and felt her eyes close. There was no doubt she was dehydrated, and she’d feel that in the morning. Right now, she was certain she couldn’t move. 

 

Confused, Loki decides to grab his clothes and throw them on. He took one glance back to her limp figure, Natasha sleeping on her bed now it seems. She was naked, bruised and drenched. It confused him.

 

He walked over, pulling a soft velvety green blanket over her conjured by his magic and he watched her for a while. He didn't allow himself to touch her cheek that he almost went to caress, instead just making an escape for his own room and staying in there until morning.


End file.
